Heartbeat
by bluekinu
Summary: A lost memory, terrible visions, a love forgotten and a new threat. They say that love knows no boundaries and no distance, that its sole intention is to bring people together to a time called forever. My name is Hitomi Kanzaki and this is my story.
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

This particular story has no relation to any of my previous Escaflowne fanfics. It's a completely new rendition of what I would like to think of as the continuation of the anime's ending.

And as always, a disclaimer to say that I do not own anything that is related to the original anime and that I am just a fan who is still and will forever be pining for a clearer "happily ever after" ending of the anime.

Thanks and enjoy!


	2. Prolouge

**Prologue**

 _I'll never forget you..._

 _I promise, I'll never forget you..._

A swinging bright pink pendant necklace, white shimmering feathers floating around, but once touched it disappears to nothingness.

 _I'll never forget you, I promise..._

A pillar of bright light appeared. It grew bigger and bigger until it reached me.

I woke up with my eyes hurting from the blinding light from my dream.

"That dream again..." My voice echoed through my room. I pushed the blanket away and collected my thoughts, but a glance at the alarm clock sitting on my bedside table had me grumbling to a sitting position.

"At the rate these dreams are recurring I won't be needing an alarm clock." I sighed inwardly and got out of bed to ready myself for work. At least work keeps my mind off these dreams.

It has been a month since I've recovered.

* * *

He held the pendant by his right hand; the bright pink glow it used to emit whenever he's thinking about her has been fading to a mere shimmer. He clasped his hand tightly on it, wishing, wondering about her.

"Please...let me know you're doing just fine."

* * *

"This one has totally surpassed our expectations. Who would have thought it would still be as new as it was back then, a magnificent specimen indeed."

"It only proves that our knowledge and skill of this great secret art is truly supreme."

"It won't be long now. Luck will be coming to us soon."

Whispers and shadows of cloaked men had silently begun to stir the farthest depths of Gaea. In a concealed labyrinth where once a great empire stood, a single white feather was kept suspended in time.


	3. Chapter 1

**I**

The dreams started a couple of months after that freak accident. At first it was just voices – my voice to be precise, and a blinding beam of blue light. Now however, the dream started even before I felt myself lull fully into sleep.

It was dark, nighttime. I was walking through an empty house, its stone walls mossy. I can hear my footsteps echoing as I went from room to room, searching for something. Shapeless shadows, soft, faint noises were trailing behind me everywhere I went. I let my fingers trail over a dusty banister that led me downstairs into a pit of darkness. Not knowing where I got the courage, I pushed the door open at the foot of the stairs and saw a man lying on a table.

His hair jet-black with long bangs that partially covered his eyes, the lines of his jaw were still; as if he was sleeping but his eyes followed me as I moved into the room. He was wounded, blood dripping slowly from his arms, chest, thighs and legs.

I approached him, wanting to comfort him, but his voice caught me in a frozen state when he said my name.

"Hitomi," he said, his eyes looked pained and sad. "Please remember."

I reached out to push a lock of hair off his forehead. I wanted to reassure him that I would be there for him, to do whatever is needed to help him. As my fingers touched his wounded arm, a surge of numbing coldness rushed from my fingertips and through my entire body. I woke up with a jolt, I was gasping for air as cold beads of sweat formed at my forehead.

The dream stayed with me, lingering, flashing scenes in my head as I showered and got dressed into a black leggings paired with an over-sized white cotton blouse.

"You can't let this get to you, Hitomi." I told myself as I brushed my short brown hair. I grabbed my bag and headed out of my apartment to meet up with my best-friend who had flown in from London a month ago.

* * *

Yukari was already there when I arrived. The soft sound of the chime tinkled as I pushed the door open, she looked up and waived almost too energetically at me.

"I guess your body clock has adjusted already." I teased her as I took my seat across from her.

"My heart will always be here, Hitomi."

I gave her a doubtful look, "Hmm? Last time you told me, you and Amano are thinking of staying for good in London."

"But that's because of work, the opportunity and all." Yukari reasoned out, her voice sounded too defensive that I was tempted to push it even more.

"I wonder...if it weren't for my accident would you have stayed longer than you are now?"

"Hitomi! That's not funny..." she trailed off. "You shouldn't make fun of what happened to you."

"Okay, okay. My bad." I placed my right hand sideways in front of my face and bowed apologetically. "It's just that I missed teasing you Yukari, but you have to admit; my memory is still good. I still remember what you told me then, right?" I winked at her.

Yukari sighed and nodded a defeated smile. "Speaking of remembering, don't you remember that place you've been telling me before?" Yukari leaned forward and in a whisper said, "That place you called Gaea and that boy named...Van?"

I looked at her. "That's not the first time you asked me that since the accident."

"I know, but it's just weird that you don't remember."

"Did I really talk about it – him that much?"

Yukari's eyes widened and she grinned from ear to ear as if to say, _Oooh yes!_

I paused and tried to wrack my brain for any sort of memory that could have been hiding or misplaced in my memory bank, but I didn't get anything except for a big blank of a space in my head.

"Well the doctor said it is possible that some of my memories are still sleeping, so to speak. Anyway if it's true, then I'll remember it sooner or later." I said casually, but I have this strange feeling that whatever it is that Yukari was getting me to remember is something of importance.

"How about we order now? Our supposedly breakfast will soon turn into lunch if we don't." Yukari smiled.

And so we ate and talked about our current lives, comparing it to how we were ten years ago. As our conversation went on, I don't know why or how but all of a sudden I blurted out and ended up telling Yukari the dreams I have been having.

"Oh Hitomi..." Yukari held my hands, her eyes were trembling. "Your abilities didn't fade after the accident, right?"

"No."

She squeezed my hands and said, "As much as I don't want to think of the possibility of you going away again, you must remember Hitomi. Remember your promise."

* * *

Under a starry night a group of men and women has gathered inside a hut. It was a time where peace has ruled the land once again. However for the ones that they call the wolf people, to them the air had recently been tainted by malice.

"How about if all of us put our energy and wish for her to come back. We can then figure out what's happening to the both of you." Urged the princess.

"If my assumption is correct based on what my brother told us before, then those bastards are most likely the ones behind this." The king's voice was low but full of contempt.

"Tell us your plan, your Highness." The wolfman said.

"We cannot allow them to get a hold of her. I already have a feeling they're after me, for some unexplainable reason I can feel it. I can feel their greed." He replied.

"They want to rule Gaea?" The duke whispered.

The king took off the necklace that was hanging from his neck and gently gathered it in his left hand. "Please my friend, keep this for me. I can never let them have that. I will face them myself, I wouldn't want to wish her back and risk losing her."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" The knight asked.

"It's the best one I can think of to protect her." The king responded firmly.

"But it's totally the opposite of what it should be. The two of you, when you're together the power becomes stronger." Reasoned the cat girl.

"No. I've made up my mind."

Everyone sighed in defeat.

The wolf man held out his hand and the king gave him the necklace. "I'll accept this, my friend," he paused. "Until the day the owner comes for it. Stay safe."

As for the rest; they pledged to help each other as they did many moons ago, and in their minds however they still wanted to wish her back. Then again, they never promised him they wouldn't.


	4. Chapter 2

**II**

The rain came without warning. From a bright sunny day; the sky turned to drab cloudy to dark and before I knew it, it was raining. A freak rain that's what they call it, sleety and cold. The type that'll make kids shriek in terror and hide themselves under their blankets.

The place where Yukari and I will meet is just a block away, but luck has decided to hide and leave me to fend for myself as there was no kind of shelter in sight. The best option I had was a narrow alleyway between those two shops; one had an overhang on the side. I raced down the street and as I came around the alleyway a blinding flash of lightning cut through the sky, followed by an ear-piercing crack of thunder.

* * *

When I opened my eyes the alleyway was gone. I was standing in front of a lone house in the middle of some grassland of a forest. I looked up and I saw two moons hanging above a cloudless sky, I realized it was night-time. _Wait! Two moons?!_ Now I'm even more confused. Looking at the situation, I only have two options: the strange house or walk through the darkness, hoping I'll find my way out.

"Right Hitomi, don't panic." I told myself. My feet, or was it my head, or maybe both; I don't know, but I was drawn to the house that was in front of me. As they say; never underestimate a woman's intuition, so I decided to go for it.

I tried calling for help hoping the owner of the house or anyone was in there, but after a good five minutes of calling and knocking no one came. A cold wave of realization ran up my spine, I remembered the house in my dream and recognized that this house I was standing in front of was that same one. My breath was caught at my throat, I doubted for a moment that my heart is still beating.

 _Hitomi..._ a faint voice swept through the wind. I can't tell if it belonged to a man or a woman but it seemed to be calling me and yet at the same time telling me to leave. My heart was racing now and I'm still confused, but for some reason I've already made my choice.

I turned the door knob to which it opened quite freely without the creaking sound I had anticipated. I went from room to room until I came to a banister. I closed my eyes, sucked in the cold air and willed my feet to take their first steps down towards the darkness below.

My chest was heaving heavily when I got to the bottom of the stairs. I know there was only one thing to do next – push the door open.

There was a faint light that came from two lamps that were sitting at the far corners of the room. There was a wooden table at the middle, lying on top of it was a dark shape; a human's shape. Recollections from the dream filled my head as I went in further, hesitantly.

It was the man from my dream.

I moved the littlest distance towards him. Although his eyes were closed I know he was aware of me.

"Stay away."

I blinked. He was lying so still, not even his chest moved. I came closer; I didn't see his lips move when I heard him talk, or so I think. I think I was in a state of disbelief and amazement, I couldn't believe that he is the exact same man I saw in my dream. All the cuts he had in my dream are the same to the ones he have now (Not to mention the toned muscles in his arms, chest and abdomen). The light also casted silver shades into his jet-black hair, but what caught my attention the most is his face. It showed authority yet there's gentleness in it.

"What happened? Who did this to you? Can you move?"

"Go back. Now." his voice was quite low yet smooth.

I came closer to him; he opened an eyelid and a dark brown eye stared at me.

"Leave now." his words came as a whisper, his jaws were clenched.

"It's going to be alright. I can help you. What's the emergency number here? Do you have anyone I can call for help?" I tried to stay calm but the blood that was seeping out from his wounded arms was already dripping on the floor.

He closed his eye momentarily and then he opened both of them. He was now glaring at me. His hands were fisted on his sides but his body remained abnormally still.

"But I can't leave you like that." I protested, but not really comprehending what I'm saying, why I wanted to stay when he clearly wants no help. Commonsense would also tell me I should be bolting out of this house because it looks like I've just stepped into a crime scene.

Then he rose up to a sitting position. I stepped back, alarmed that he was too close to me.

"Is is so hard to understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"You are a very rude person." I can feel the anger rising up my body; my hands were fisted now as well.

He leaped off the table and stood just inches from me, his deep brown eyes held me there.

"Leave...as in...now?" I said in an awkward whisper.

"Yes. Now." he answered, a muscle in his jaw flexing. "Leave now before you ruin –" his lips pursed, cutting the rest of his words.

"Ruin what?" I just had to ask. "But I still think you need help. We can still – ."

I stopped as I saw his face froze. There was a faint noise coming from the upper floor that sounded like someone has just come in.

Suddenly I was whirled around and his hand had wrapped around my mouth. He pulled me backwards against him.

"Listen. Go back now. You must not be seen." he said in my ear, his voice sounded like he was pleading but at the same time commanding. My heart pounded and my head was screaming for help.

Another thundering crack broke out. I felt my heart beating, but now to a steady pace that I know was normal.

* * *

"Hitomi...?" I heard a familiar voice. I slowly turned my head towards that direction and saw Yukari starring at me at the entrance of the alleyway; the rain was beating heavily on her umbrella.

"I thought so it was you," she came closer and handed me her handkerchief, "Here, dry yourself before –"

The shock I saw in her eyes snapped me fully back to my senses. "Yukari what's wrong?"

"Hitomi...whose blood is that?" her fingers quivered as she pointed over the shoulder of my shirt. Before I could even check it out for myself Yukari turned me around and gasped.

Alarmed, I pulled my outer shirt off and examined the backside. It was indeed stained – with blood, and the marks were still fresh. Images of the man and what had just happened to me in that place suddenly flashed through my mind.

"Yukari...remember the dream I told you about?" I turned around to face her. "It wasn't a dream. It was a vision," I paused and inhaled. "And I think it just came true."


	5. Chapter 3

III

"Why is it faltering?" A cloaked man banged his fists on the metal table in front of him.

"The girl, there was a lingering presence from her in the air." Another one hissed.

"Could it be? But our plan, it would be ruined." The third one growled.

The first one let out a deep exhale, "It won't be ruined. The girl's reappearance may prove even more favorable to us." He walked towards the huge glass tank where the feather was floating, changing its color from white to grey and back again.

* * *

The weather has been acting a bit weird recently. After that freak rain a couple of days ago, the nights had become quite chilly; a very unusual thing considering it's the middle of summer.

As I made my way to the Sports Center Complex the conversation I had with Yukari two days ago kept repeating in my head. How a pillar of blue light suddenly appeared that night during my practice run at school 10 years ago, bringing with it the mysterious boy she said I kept telling her about. The boy I went away with...the boy I now can't remember.

A figure stood on top of the stairs where the entrance is, waving a hand at me as I jogged towards the complex.

"There you are. I knew you would be coming here."

"Yukari..?"

She winked at me and met me halfway on the stairs. "I feel so special! I get to have an exclusive access to the track and field arena. Not everyone gets to a have best-friend who is the assistant coach of the national track team." she winked at me.

I smiled weakly, quite embarrassed and surprised to see her there.

* * *

Practice runs are done for the day and I made a request tonight to use the track for my own practice (or so goes my excuse).

"Last time I remember, your personal best is fifteen seconds. I was the team manager then." Yukari smirked and shook the timer she had in her hand. "Just like the old days, Hitomi." she inclined her head and smiled.

Tears started to well up in my eyes; I hugged her at once before she sees them fall. "Yukari, I'm sorry. I just have to do this. It's weird but my heart tells me I have to see him again." I pulled away and wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

Yukari was smiling at me. "That's the same thing you said to me back then."

That took me by surprise.

"I was the one who urged you to remember," she smiled apologetically. "Don't worry; I'll take care of things here."

I gave Yukari a nod, sniffed away my worries and took my place on the tracks.

"GO!"

I hurled body upwards; I felt my feet lightly touching the tracks with every stride I made. I ran like I've never ran before.

I didn't hear Yukari call out the time; I think the spotlights must have dulled some of my senses.

I bent over to catch my breath. "Soil?" I felt my eyes widen. Instinctively I looked up, and just as I did my heart had skipped a beat. "Two moons..." The words left my lips silently.

I was back.


	6. Chapter 4

**IV**

 _This is what you wished for._ I heard my mind say to myself as I followed the throng of people into what looked like a city.

It's a decent looking city with shops and stalls selling all sorts of things (mostly I've never seen before), there were animals too and much to my surprise most of them looked like the ones we have on Earth. On the other side of the city I saw houses made of wood, tiles and stone that lined up the streets as far as the eye can see. Farther up towards the center of an uphill street was a...castle? But even before my brain got the chance to process the thought, every hair on my arms suddenly stood up and the unsettling sensation crept upwards to the back of my neck.

I noticed a small group of people walking through the crowd; among them was a man with jet-black hair and long bangs that partially covered his eye, and that familiar jaw line that led down to a soft chin.

 _It's him! The man I'd seen in my vision, the same one I saw inside that house, in that room, in this place!_ My brain shouted as it frantically tried to make sense of everything that my eyes are seeing. But how could he possibly be mingling like that with the people when he was clearly badly wounded, maybe even tortured the last time I saw him. The blood stains on my shirt prove I wasn't just imagining things, it really happened.

"King Van is here!"

"Let's greet him!"

A group of young kids ran pass me; they're all clearly excited to greet the king, wherever he may be as I didn't see any semblance of a fanfare as you would expect from royalties.

"We have such a wonderful king. I'm sure the former king would be so proud." The woman beside me said; her companion nodded emphatically at her and looked at me the same like I was one of them. I tried my best to return the smile and turned my eyes to where they were looking.

I think I had just stopped breathing.

" _He's a King?!"_ My head exclaimed in disbelief. Suddenly my heart raced faster and faster, as if something was pulling me towards him, and then he turned my way. I knew he saw me and I saw him froze, but only for a very brief moment; his deep brown eyes looked surprised and at the same time pained. He then heard someone call out to him and he hesitantly tore his gaze from me.

"Hitomi..?" A voice broke through my momentary trance. I slowly turned towards the voice. He was about my height, a pair of pleasant bright blue eyes, blonde hair and an aura of genuine friendliness flowed through him.

"Umm...do I...know you?"

The boy smiled and politely laughed afterwards. Looking at him and the way he is dressed I would have taken him as the king. Come to think of it, he has two stone-faced men beside him that surely looked like his bodyguards.

"It had been so long since we last saw each other. I've grown haven't I, Hitomi?" He gave me a smile so warm it made it difficult to tell him I don't know him.

"It's me, Chid." That smile again.

I let out an embarrassed laugh while I think of what to say next when he suddenly waved his hand excitedly at someone behind me.

"Aunt Millerna, Allen, Celena; come look who's here!"

I reluctantly turned around to that direction.

"Hitomi?!"

The next thing I knew I was being hugged by a woman; a dashing long-haired man was looking on and a pretty lady was smiling beside him.

"You came back." The woman pulled away and I saw her clearly now. She looked every bit a royalty. "Let's hurry back and catch up with Van. He's going to be so surprised." her voice chimed.

 _Van? Did she mean that man? The King? Him?!_ I can feel my hands go cold. I peaked at her from the corner of my eye. She must have noticed because she grinned at me and moved closer. I felt like a captive being escorted to face the king with all of them leading the way.

It didn't take long before we spotted him. His back was turned to us; a man was handing him the reigns of his horse when I felt it. It came like a jolt from within me as my head was flooded by a horrible vision.

"NO! STOP!" The words left my mouth as suddenly as my vision came.

Everyone did stop, even the old man who was about to take a bite off the bread he was holding stopped midway.

The king turned to our direction and like a tracker that had locked into its target; his eyes were dead-set at me. His hold on the reigns had loosened until it eventually left his hand, I then sighed in relief.

"Hitomi?" A female voice broke the uncomfortable silence. A girl, or is it a cat...a catgirl? Whatever she is looked surprised to see me as she made her way through the still somewhat shocked crowd.

A second later the horse that he was about to ride suddenly jerked wildly, trashing nearby stalls as it galloped away from the city. Everyone scrambled to take cover; I too was pulled away into the sidewalk until everything had settled down. That was when I realized six pairs of eyes were intently looking at me.


	7. Chapter 5

**V**

 _So the beautiful, long-haired woman is Princess Millerna; the shy young lady beside her is Celena who happens to be the younger sister of the gallant swordsman named Allen. Then there's Duke Chid, the boy with that warm aura, and finally the catgirl named Merle._ I made mental notes in my head as we silently waited for Allen and the one named Van (the king) to arrive.

A couple of minutes later the door of the waiting room where we are was pushed open. Everyone was eager to hear the news.

"There's nothing to worry about. No one was injured except for a handful of fruits and vegetables, which was all taken care of." Allen announced. We all sighed in relief.

"How about the horse brother?" Celena asked softly.

Allen looked briefly at Van who was standing beside him. The man didn't say a word, he didn't even move.

"Van has sent out men to search for it and investigate the cause." Allen replied then moved towards me, his blue eyes were calm but it made me nervous somehow.

"Aren't we lucky to have you there, Hitomi?" he smiled; a kind of smile that dashing leading men make in the movies.

I opened my mouth to make some sort of reply when I remembered what could have happened if my vision came true. I looked down and tried to shake the thought out of my head.

"Do you have to shout like that and get everyone's attention?" The man named Van scowled at me.

I felt the heat rise from my chest, creeping up to my neck. "In case you have forgotten, I tried to help you." I replied at him squarely.

"I don't recall needing any. Plus you actually made it worse." his said coldly.

"You are really rude AND arrogant! Instead of being thankful that I tried to help you twice – TWICE" I emphasized, the heat I felt in my body seemed like fire now.

"Twice?" I heard someone echoed in disbelief.

"You make it look like it's my fault! Well let me refresh your memory then. That night when you laid bleeding in that creepy room and just now when you could have fallen from your horse and suffered an agonizing death, I was – ."

"Then all I can say is that you will be content to know that you've quite successfully ruined my plan." He was clearly pissed; his dark brown eyes looked even darker.

"Are they...arguing?" Chid asked, worried.

Millerna nodded, holding her breath.

"They aren't supposed to be arguing, right? It's been a long time since they last saw each other." Celena said in an audible whisper.

"Actually, this looks somewhat familiar." Merle replied, she wasn't the least bit shocked.

I ignored them and glared at Van. What did he mean when he said I ruined his plan? Is this man suicidal?

"Fine! The next time you run into danger or when someone tries to harm you, I'll just let them."

Van clenched his fists, his jaw tight.

"Van, Hitomi. Calm down the both of you." Allen's firm voice intervened.

"Well he started it." I pointed out.

Allen exhaled and looked at me as if to say _"Drop it"_ in a most gentlemanly way.

I twitched my lips and conceded.

* * *

A couple of seconds passed in silence before Van spoke again. "Did anyone wished for Hitomi to come back?"

The others suddenly looked down, sideways or elsewhere. Van sighed, he looked defeated.

"Not today..." Chid was the first one to admit.

"A couple of days ago...I think. Wasn't it?" Merle looked at the others for support.

"Yes." Allen admitted.

Millerna and Celena were biting their lips in admission.

"That figures." Van replied, sounding like he found the answer to a long time question, albeit unenthusiastically.

Allen was about to say something but Van seemed to have sensed what he was going to ask because he looked at him and said in a flat tone, "No I did not. We've talked about this, didn't we?"

"I did..." My voice sounded so small I didn't even recognize it. Relief, joy and annoyance- bordering anger filled the air. I've never felt so awkward in my life as I did then. I twisted my fingers and began to explain.

"You see...I got into an accident a couple of months ago." Up to this day, I still can't believe how that accident could have happen, it's just too out of the ordinary that at times I just want to laugh in disbelief.

I continued. "A pair of squirrels popped out of nowhere and had frightened a fellow hiker. He happens to be scared of them and so he panicked and lost his footing. He came crashing down on me and we got thrown over and tumbled down the uphill trail. The last thing I remember was my body slamming against something really hard. When I woke up, I was lying on a hospital bed; they said I had been unconscious for a day. I ended up staying there for five more days, but everything is back to normal now...except for one thing." I paused and studied the anticipating look on their faces.

"A friend of mine has told me a past event in my life that I cannot seem to remember," I looked at Van and continued. "So I decided to give it a shot. To remember, to remember something that must have been important that I have forgotten. And so I wished, and the next thing I knew I was in an unfamiliar place and is now surrounded by people who knows me."

I felt my body trembling. I took a deep breath and clasped my hands tightly against my stomach. "But I...I don't remember any of you."

My tears fell. I knew this would be a long and tiring day.

* * *

It was like a story out of a fantasy book. They told me everything that had happened so many moons ago (I assume that counts as years by Earth definition). I never thought I was that adventurous either. Everything sounded so surreal, until they mentioned the necklace.

"Is it the one with a pinkish-red pendant that's shaped somewhat like a teardrop?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, that's the one. Lord Van said you gave it to him when you left." Merle replied as she took another piece of pastry from the table.

I hadn't realized dessert was already served. The food came and went without me noticing much of it. I guess I was too absorbed in listening to what everyone was saying.

"I'll have it returned to you." Van said.

I almost cried when I heard that. All the while I thought I had lost my grandmother's heirloom. "Thank you." I said in a choked voice.

"Van, don't you think it's just fair for Hitomi know what's happening? She came back on her own decision anyway." Millerna said calmly but the tension in the room is quite visible.

"If you say so, Princess." I felt the pain in his voice. "If everyone would excuse me, I'll be seeing Rhum for the necklace."

With that, he left.

* * *

It was almost sunset when I've settled inside the room I was given at the castle. The city was still bustling though; it happened to be the last day of the harvest celebration. As for Princess Millerna and the others, they all went back to their own kingdoms.

I climbed up the bed and sat at the center, recalling things that had been said that day.

 _That is why Van is against it. He would rather not have you get involved._

 _But in my vision he was asking me to remember._

 _Van can be stubborn and proud at times._

 _That's why he's setting himself as bait? How can he be so sure that is what those Sorcerers want?_

 _He said he can feel it; like an invisible force._

 _Feeling an invisible force...he can do that?_

 _He said you're the one who taught him._

I sighed heavily and plopped my back on the bed. Sleep came almost instantly.


	8. Chapter 6

**VI**

I woke up with the sound of birds chirping outside the window. My eyes surveyed the room, "Yup, still here." I said to myself as I rolled over to one side of the bed and sat.

A knock came, "Hitomi, are you awake?"

I pushed myself up and walked the side of the bed when I suddenly felt lightheaded and ended up buckling on the edge of the bed.

"Hitomi, are you okay?"

The door cracked open as I was getting up to a sitting position.

"Hi Merle." I said, trying my best to rally a smile.

"Errr..."

"I'm fine. I'm usually clumsy in the mornings." I laughed shakily.

"I was meaning to give this to you last night but you were already asleep when I went here." she extended her arms.

My eyes widened. "My gym bag!"

"Uh-huh. It was left behind when you went back to the Mystic Moon." she placed the bag on the bed in front of me.

"I thought I lost this." I said in disbelief. "It was here all along." I felt like a child excitedly opening a present as I pulled open the zipper and saw all of my things inside; my school stuff from high school.

"Lord Van kept that you know."

I looked up, surprised with what I heard.

"Although," she stepped back a bit, "I took all those weird snacks you had there..." she paused.

"And..?"

"I eventually ate them all..." she gave me a look of blamelessness.

"You glutton." I joked and snatched a pillow to throw at her. I missed. She pranced around the room teasing my lame throwing skills, but when she saw me grab three more pillows, she dashed for the door.

"Hurry up sleepyhead, Lord Van is waiting." she said in a tune as she ran down the hall.

I shook my head and smiled at myself. I took my gym bag and pulled out my old t-shirt and jogging pants. _I hope it still fits..._ I thought to myself because I am in need of changing clothes.

Something else inside my bag caught my eyes. My heart skipped a beat. "My tarot cards..." I reached for it and gently shuffled them. It had been ten years since I decided not to do anymore readings.

* * *

Apparently Van wasn't waiting, he wasn't even there. I was told he was out on his daily morning rounds and will be back soon; either that or he is deliberately avoiding me for what happened yesterday. The thought made me a bit irritated. I took a huge bite of my bread and chewed angrily. I pressed my back against the chair and sighed. _At least the food tastes good._ I said to myself and decided to push the negative feelings away and eat in peace.

Moments later I heard a click and the door of the dining room was pushed open. I turned and saw Van come in.

"Did you sleep well, Hitomi?" he didn't look cheery but at least he sounded genuine, I'll take that as a truce.

"I was knocked out before I knew it." I offered him a smile. I was about to say something else but I saw him open his mouth to say something as well. A second of awkward silence passed us by before he motioned me to go on.

"Merle gave me back my gym bag. Thanks."

He gave me a quick nod but I swear I saw his eyes flinch for a microsecond, like I've found out something I shouldn't have. He cleared his throat and moved towards to where I was sitting. He stopped a foot away and held out his right arm to me, his palm fisted.

"Here."

Confused, I looked at him carefully; then his fist and back at him again. He stood there waiting, unspeaking and unmoving. I slowly held out my left hand and positioned it under his waiting fist. He gently lowered his fist to my hand, barely touching mine; then something small dropped on my hand. As he moved his hand away I saw my grandmother's necklace, the familiar pinkish red pendant sitting there on my palm.

I clutched my hand towards my chest, my eyes brimming with tears. "Thank you, Van." I said in a choked whisper.

"Feel free to move around the city. I can arrange for you to be escorted or I can ask Merle to –"

"Van..." I had to butt in or else I might never have the courage to ask him again. "Why don't you want me to help you?" I looked up at him then. "I may not have my memories back yet but I know; I just know I can help you."

That's the first time I've seen deep sadness in someone else's eyes.

* * *

"So the girl has come back." A voice full of distaste echoed within the huge room.

"Are you certain her reappearance is even more favourable to us?" Another one spoke.

"The King is indeed proving to be quite stubborn and our little feather has been faltering since the girl arrived," A third voice came in, a dark cold voice. "So we'll just have to make them come to us."

The man turned to the shadowy figure behind him and placed a hand over to what seemed to be a small head. A couple of seconds later, the figure left and went out towards the daylight.

* * *

The ride from the castle to the forest was pretty much in silence. I stole small glances at Van once in a while trying to read his face, but there was nothing. He had that straight, deep-in-thoughts expression the entire time.

We reached a clearing inside the forest where sunlight seemed to have enveloped it with a certain glow of peace. Van helped me down from my horse and led the way. As we came closer, I realized we were at someone's grave.

"This is my family's grave." Van said as he knelt in front of the stone tablets and paid his respects.

I felt my heart tugging but words had evaded me. He rose and moved to his side. "And this is Escaflowne."

I turned to where he was looking and saw a huge figure behind the shadows of the trees. I moved closer, unconsciously clutching my chest where the pendant was under my shirt.

A gigantic white robot like figure knelt before me. "Escaflowne" The word came out softly on my lips like a familiar name.

Suddenly Van's voice became forceful. "Escaflowne must not be used again, it must not be reawakened. I will not let them have Escaflowne."

I saw anger slowly building on his face. My body moved instantly and grabbed his fisted hands to mine. "Then we won't let them."

It was too late when I've realized what I've done. Van was obviously surprised and I was undeniably embarrassed. I felt the heat rising up my cheeks so I immediately released his hands and stepped back a considerable distance from him.

Van moved towards a nearby tree and rested his back on it. He looked like he wanted to talk so I followed and sat on the grass near him. I decided it would be better if we didn't face each other, I know he'll be more comfortable that way.

"I would have preferred for you to not get involved, but it seems like you are now." his voice was calm yet somewhat regretful.

"It's fine Van. I told you I want all of my memories back. No one forced me to be here." I replied, careful not to agitate the man who took days to speak up. "Umm...so how did you come up with that plan? They told me it's got something to do with your feeling. Something I taught you before?" I tried to sound as casual as possible.

I peered from the corner of my eye and saw him close his eyes; a small smile briefly broke on his lips.

"Yes, and I think I have improved considerably. It came in handy that day."

My body sent up a silent cheer to my head. _Good job Hitomi! He's gonna talk."_

"It happened many days ago. At first it only left a numbing feeling on my back, right where my shoulder blades are; then the heaviness came. There were nights too that I felt the air around me was so thick that I can't almost breathe. Not for long I started having thoughts of destruction and despair, like my body ached for it. Until one night I found myself out in the woods swinging my sword like a madman to this invisible force."

I fought the urge to come near him.

"That was the time I felt it, whatever that force was or is, it was out there. So I took matters in my own hands while I still had control over myself. I know it wanted me; so one day when the feeling came again I pretended to have fallen over its control and deliberately wounded myself to appear to be in a weakened state."

Shivers ran up my spine.

"There happened to be an abandoned house where I was so I took the opportunity. I went in, laid and waited for it to come for me."

Then it hit me. I jumped up and faced Van just in time that he looked at me.

"And just as whoever was behind that invisible force arrived to take the bait, a girl came insisting to save me."

It took awhile before I was able to form a coherent sentence in my head, but the words never came out and all I was able make was an apologetic face.

He looked at me for a brief second before he walked back to where our horses were; and for a moment there I thought I saw gladness in those usual sad distant eyes of his.


	9. Chapter 7

**VII**

I gazed out from the huge window of the waiting room; soft yellow hues of sunlight had spread across the clear blue sky.

 _We're going to Asturia tomorrow, Princess Millerna insists you to visit. We'll depart right after sunrise._

I mused over the thoughts in my head about Asturia. Will that place strike a familiar chord in my brain and make me remember?

"Well someone sure is excited." Merle's sleepy voice broke my train of thoughts. She yawned, stretched and did those poses cats do; only she did it standing up. "Let's go, our ride is here." she mumbled.

True enough when we got to the castle square a ship of some sort was already there. _Fanelia is not bounded by any body of water, so how could it have docked?_ I wondered.

"Hitomi, Merle." Van called from behind, with him was the blonde, blue eyed knight named Allen.

Minutes later we were sailing across the sky. This thing they called Levi Ship is actually a flying ship! It is powered by some kind of stone that enables it to float and cruise into the air, amazing! I realized there's so much I need to remember (Not to mention everyone in the crew knows me and I have a good guess they've all been oriented about my predicament).

From the corner of my eye I noticed Van and Allen in deep in conversation. I couldn't hear them though because they were at the other side of the deck, but I have a strong feeling I'm the topic of their conversation. Van has looked my way a couple of times already; I just pretended not to notice.

Suddenly I felt a tingling sensation right up my back. I slowly turned my head to look over my shoulder just in time to see Merle's face inches away from mine. She immediately covered my mouth, trapping my scream in my throat as she pulled me aside. She placed her finger over her lips, telling me to be quiet as she released her hold on me.

"What's the big idea!?" I shot at her in a whisper.

She leaned over. "Wanna know something they forgot to tell you?" her eyes were dancing with delight, as if she knows something that greatly concerns me.

"Oookaaay..." I said cautiously.

Her smile turned into a grin – a **very** mischievous grin. She moved closer and spilled the beans.

I felt my eyes widen a couple of times as she divulged the information. I stood there stiff and suddenly conscious. I opened my mouth to react on these revelations but nothing came out.

"You know, if the Merle from before was here, she wouldn't have told you these things. But I guess you can say I've matured, so there." she gave me a nod of self satisfaction.

I blinked. "Uh, right..."

"If you don't believe me, you can ask them yourself." she inclined her head towards Van and Allen's direction; then she winked at me. She then twirled around and gave me a meaningful smile before heading down to the galley.

 _Van...and Allen..? Was I that fickle?_ I felt like retreating to some remote place where I can live out this embarrassment. But a sudden thought came to me. _Is this why Van is so adamant for me not to get involved?_ But then again, I couldn't ask him...at least not until I get my memories back.

* * *

My stomach was starting to grumble by the time we arrived at Asturia. The small piece of sweet bread I got to nibble back at the castle clearly does not count as breakfast.

Putting my grumbling stomach aside, Asturia truly is a splendid kingdom. It's like a gateway for everything and everyone in Gaea. And as soon as we've landed on the harbour, we were met by a handful palace guards and were whisked away in a carriage (well, me and Merle that is. Van and Allen preferred to go on horseback. Men...).

A splendid city would of course equate the same to its palace. Tall, white pillars adorned with Asturia's banners lined the palace walls. The imposing high ceilings, grand staircases and huge hallways were adorned with expensive looking decors and flowers. Everything was simply grand.

"I'm so glad you're all finally here." A familiar voice came from atop of the staircase.

"Your Highness." Allen knelt in courtesy.

I turned and saw Princess Millerna, escorted by a tall, well framed man with long dark brown wavy hair that was tied loosely at the back. He wore a small tinted eyeglass that sat right below his eyes. His lavishly decorated robe tells me he's also royalty.

"Oh Hitomi, it's so nice to see you again." Millerna took my hands and smiled at me warmly. "This is my husband, Dryden."

The man pushed his glasses up his nose. "Well Hitomi, I knew there's a chance you'll be back. Feel free to explore around; it might help you remember." he said in a most laid back voice.

"Oh where are my manners!" Millerna suddenly exclaimed. "You all must be hungry. I had breakfast prepared for everyone. You have to forgive me Hitomi, I know you left Fanelia early but I want you all here for breakfast. Father can't join us though; he's been sickly these days. My children too, they're attending school now."

It took quite a bit of focus for me to grasp all that she said. She spoke so rapidly it made we wonder how busy her life must be.

* * *

After a hearty breakfast, the men withdrew themselves into Dryden's study room while we ladies settled inside one of Millerna's rooms.

"Oh dear, of course you don't have any nice dresses with you." Millerna looked so concerned I almost felt like it's a crime to be wearing what I was wearing.

"It's true. She has nothing but those athletic clothes." Merle looked so sad as if she was the one who was being talked about. "You could have at least come back wearing something more feminine." her expression changed to a teasing smirk.

"I'd be happy to lend you some of mine; then you could also visit our house." Celena offered, she looked quite excited with the thought.

"Hmm, I have a better idea." Millerna motioned for her two handmaids and even before I can protest, I was already led to my feet and into the dressing room.

Moments later I found myself in a blue ankle length dress with pleated light green stripes that ran from waist to hem. White scalloped trimmings lined the neckline and armholes, and a pair of dainty skin-toned peep-toe shoes completed the outfit.

"Why do I feel like this has happened before..." Millerna grinned as she placed her chin at the back of her hand.

"Oh Princess Millerna, this isn't necessary." I shook my head.

"It's no big deal Hitomi. I have tons of dresses; I even think I have a lot that I haven't even worn once." she laughed a very lady like laugh.

 _Well of course, she's a Princess. Duh, Hitomi..._ I taunted myself in my head.

"So...nothing yet Hitomi?" Millerna's expression went from concerned to hopeful.

I quickly passed a look at Merle; her eyes did a little twinkling. I turned my head down, trying my best to block the things she told me about the past with regards to Van and Allen.

"Well, don't fret about it." Millerna stood up and gave me a reassuring smile. "Let's tour the city instead, shall we?"

* * *

The city tour proved to be entertaining to say the least. I've never seen so many unusual things in my life. The market was far busier, bigger and varied compared to what Fanelia has, even the beings (for lack of a better word). At times I even felt like I was in a comic-con event crossing over to a farmer's market. All in all it was a morning well spent; a welcome break from all that has happen thus far.

* * *

We arrived back at the palace a little pass noon. As we were escorted out of our carriage I noticed a small cloaked figure behind one of the stone pillars a couple of feet away from us. I squinted and focused my eyes.

 _A child..?_ My mind echoed.

"Hitomi..?

I turned and saw Millerna looking at me curiously.

"Oh...it's nothing. I was just wondering what that is." I pointed to where I saw the child.

"Oh that's where our bell tower used to be, but now it's used mainly as storage." she replied. "The view up there is really pretty. You can see the harbour from there." she added with a smile.

"Can I go up and see?"

"Feel free Hitomi, just mind your steps. Although we did make clear orders that all materials must be kept and stored properly." Her expression suddenly went serious it made me chuckle inside.

With that we parted; Millerna and Celena went ahead inside the palace and I towards the tower. Merle was left deciding where to go.

* * *

 _I'm sure I saw a child right about here._ I convinced myself as I came to the spot where the child was standing. I looked around but there was no sign of him or her anywhere. I sighed and decided to head back to the palace when suddenly I heard a sound. I turned around and saw the child run inside the tower and up the stairs, he was laughing playfully.

By instinct I ran after him, worried he might get into an accident knowing how high the stairs are in a bell tower.

"Hey, wait up!" I called out to him as I quickened my pace up the stairs. I can still hear his laughter and footsteps as we both ascended to the top. I was almost breathless when I reached the final landing. True enough, the bell that used to be in here was no longer, only wooden platforms and old ropes remained.

"Where are you?" I called again and waited for a reply, a sound, anything. "Alright, I won't tell anyone. Come out and we'll play somewhere else (safer)." I coaxed him.

The harbour can indeed be seen in the horizon; the sea glistened silvery blue under the bright afternoon sun.

My thoughts were brought back by a soft cracking sound, like a door creaking slowly open. The sound came from my left and as I turned to face it, I saw a pair of malevolent red-orange eyes peering from the small crack of the wooden cabinet in front of me. Out of sheer fear and surprise I leaped forward and slammed the door shut; adrenaline rushing through my body as I held the door with one hand and grabbed a nearby wooden bar and slid it under the door handles, barring it shut.

Silence.

And then the pounding and rattling came. Whatever was inside was putting up a fight. My body trembled and my mind was screaming for help but no sound came out my mouth. Panic was taking over me. I backed away, my eyes never losing sight of the cabinet when the floor suddenly gave way and I was thrown off balance.

The next thing I knew I was desperately struggling to push myself up. My arms planted on the wooden platform that kept me from falling to my death; just like the pieces of wood that fell and broke as it smacked the ground.

"Hitomi?!" Merle's voice echoed from below. A ray of hope filled my entire body.

"What are you doing dangling there like that?"

I fought the urge to look down and glare at her. "Merle, I can't hold on much longer. Help me." I called out, trying my hardest not to scream and risk another surge of panic. I can hear her feet scuffle, she's panicking too.

"Alright, hang in there Hitomi. I'll call for help!"

I heard her ran out and called for help.

* * *

I'm sure it hasn't been long since Merle left but my arms are already burning from the strain, and whenever I tried to pull myself up, the wooden planks would creak and move ever so slightly. I wondered how high up I was. I tried to hum a song to keep my mind preoccupied but alas, I was bound to fail. The cabinet started to rattle violently again and in a helpless whimper, my numb, tired and weary arms gave way.

Everything that followed seemed to be in slow motion. I knew I was falling but it felt too slow of a fall because I saw my life flashing before my eyes. And then I felt a sudden just of wind, like my body was pulled back up; then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 8

**VIII**

"Hitomi...Hitomi? Wake up..."

I heard a voice calling me. My eyes were heavy but I tried to open them; all I saw was a blurred silhouette of someone looking down at me. I moved my eyes around and I saw feathers of the purest white gently raining down on me.

"Van..." I heard myself whisper before I passed out again.

* * *

A gentle breeze woke me up. I lay still, starring at the ceiling as images of what happened flashed through my head. I took a deep breath and pulled myself out of bed; a smile broke through my lips.

I heard familiar voices coming from the adjoining room outside. I walked silently towards the half-open door and slowly poked my head out. I felt a tug in my heart as soon as I saw them. Everyone looked familiarly different but nevertheless I know them; it had been ten years since.

"Hitomi!"

I was almost knocked off my feet.

Merle was hugging me. "I was so scared Hitomi."

My tears chocked my laughter, or were it my laughter that choked my tears; in any case I was crying tears of joy.

Merle pulled away and looked at me puzzled. "Are you crying or laughing?"

"Both." I said as I wiped away my tears. "Looks like you've grown out from your short hair, huh?" I smiled at her. Merle is a grown woman now, she reminded me of Naria.

She stood there somewhat frozen; her breath seemed to have been caught halfway. "Hitomi...do you..." her lips quivered.

I nodded. "Yes, it's back."

Her pink eyes grew wider. "You're memories are back!" she squealed, squeezing my shoulders ecstatically.

Not for long Princess Millerna and Celena joined in. It took about a minute before they calmed down; then Millerna cleared her throat. "I think we should leave for a while."

Of course everybody knew why. The door closed gently behind them. My heart pounded at my chest. Van was looking at me with those gentle eyes, the look that I know, the one I have missed so much.

He walked towards me and wrapped his hand around my neck, cradling the side of my face. I saw the longing, the pain and the happiness in his dark brown eyes.

"I missed you." he said softly.

Tears brimmed in my eyes, stinging it as I fought hard not to blink in fear of losing him when I open them again. His fingers moved to my cheeks, brushing the falling tears away. I flung myself at him, clutching at his chest like a child.

"Van..." I repeated his name in between my silent sobs. He replied by holding me, embracing me until my body no longer trembled.

He then gently pulled me away so he can look at my face. He was smiling now. He took my hand and I twined my fingers through his. He then tilted his head and kissed me softly; then firmly. My stomach fluttered, sending ripples of electricity throughout my body making my knees go weak. I gripped my other hand over his shoulder for support, and as I did, his other hand had tightened around my waist as his kiss went deeper.

"The king is no longer a boy I see." I said almost breathlessly and looked at him teasingly when he released me.

He didn't say anything but he looked pleased with that statement.

Then there were voices and footsteps at the door; a second later Allen came rushing in. He stopped dead on his tracks; a hint of red blush has started to form on his cheeks while the three ladies had bumped at each other behind him.

"He was just too eager to see you when he found out you've got your memories back." Merle said, followed by an awkward laugh.

* * *

After that embarrassing scene, everyone settled to their seats to hear Allen narrate what he and his men saw on top of the old bell tower.

"Don't look so grim Hitomi." Allen said. "The boy is unharmed."

"It's not your fault." Millerna placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I pursed my lips and looked at Allen. "I acted on impulse; it's just that I..." The boy's eyes flashed in my head again, sending chills up my spine.

"Hitomi?" Van moved to my side.

I shook the image out of my head. "I got startled and panicked. He must have just wanted to play."

"Hmm, I doubt it." Allen's voice was straight out sure that I am mistaken. "If his true intention was just to play; then I wouldn't have him put into prison."

"In prison?!"

Everyone was stunned; words seemed to have escaped us for a while.

"Allen...but why?" Millerna finally asked.

"Because he was holding this when we took him out of that cabinet." Allen pulled out a cloth from his pocket; wrapped inside is a dagger.

Everyone started talking at the same time. Merle and Celena tried to comfort me; Millerna gave orders at Allen to investigate the matter further before turning to me to offer her help, while Van and Allen made plans on what to do next.

I let them talk as I sank into my seat and blocked the noise while I assess the situation. _Who is that boy? Did he really intend to harm me or maybe there's just a misunderstanding? And those eyes...had I just been mistaken?_

I held up my hand, trying to bring some order to the commotion around me. "I want to see the boy."

Millerna looked worried; Merle and Celena were stunned, Allen seemed to be unsure and Van was clearly not in agreement.

"He's sleeping at the moment Hitomi. He passed out as he was struggling to escape." Allen answered.

I sank even deeper in my seat, rubbing my hand over my forehead; then a thought came to me.

I stood and faced Allen. "May I see the dagger again?"

Allen unfolded the cloth again and placed the dagger gently on my palms.

* * *

The vision came the instant the dagger touched my palms. I was in a dimly lighted place, like a tunnel. I can hear my footsteps echoing as I walked down the long empty path. I stepped through another passageway and saw a steel door. I pushed the door and entered the room. I found myself with a group of cloaked men looking down at a man lying still and silent on a metal table; glaring lights beamed over him.

It was Van, his eyes empty, almost lifeless.

"Choose." One of the men said to me.

Tears ran down my face as I tried to push my way through one of them. I need to help Van and save him, but I can only get my arms pass the man; he was stronger than me.

"You must trust me." Van's voice was weak but still commanding. He gave me one last look; the look of willing self-sacrifice before he turned his back on me. And then the cloaked men came down on him and he started shouting in pain.

* * *

My scream filled the room. I fell to my knees; my heart was beating wildly it's choking me. I was gasping for air.

 _How is it that just moments ago I was brimming with happiness and in an instant I am threatened to lose it all._

Tears streamed down from my unblinking eyes.


	11. Chapter 9

**IX**

 _No, I can't let that happen. I've seen a lot of visions like that before and I was able to stop them from happening._

"Hitomi?"

"Hey, say something."

"What's wrong, Hitomi?"

Van knelt beside me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and helped me up. "You're trembling so much; I can hear your heart beating." He gently sat me on the chair. "It was a vision, wasn't it?"

I hugged myself and nodded weakly. I wanted to forget the image of Van's face as he willingly scarified himself to save me. I squeezed my eyes shut to stop the tears from coming again.

* * *

I don't know how long the minutes had passed until I was able to collect myself and my thoughts in proper order to have come up with two options. The first was I would tell everyone of the vision and brainstorm a plan to prevent it from happening. The second was to keep the vision to myself and plan on my own.

I decided on the former.

"That is why I need to see the boy. I need to get answers." I said firmly.

"Yes I think so too. The dagger could belong to those Sorcerers. I have a sickening feeling I know what they have done to that boy." Allen added. The usual glow in his blue eyes had turned icy cold.

"No I won't allow it."

Silence filled the room.

 _I knew this would happen._ I sighed in my head.

I tried my hardest to calm my nerves before I turned to Van. This man can be so stubborn. "The vision was a warning; they show me what could happen if I don't take steps to direct fate to a more pleasant path."

He wasn't going to budge. "You said _could happen,_ not will happen. I will kill those bastards even before they get me." I saw the rage in his eyes even if he tried to mask it under a steady voice.

A sob caught in my throat as the memory of Van's lifeless eyes replayed in my head. I rubbed my eyes to wipe away a forming tear. "Why do you always want to rush into danger?" I snapped; anger and frustration was building up from my core.

"Oh Lord Van...please listen to Hitomi." Merle begged him.

"I will not have you do what you did before when we were in Freid. I will not let you risk your life and –."

He cut his words and looked away bitterly. I knew what he meant, we all did. I almost died that time when I accidentally tapped into that doppelganger's mind.

"All is not lost. We could still get answers without having Hitomi risk her life." Millerna's voice cut through the tension.

She straightened the skirt of her gown and flicked an invisible dust that seemed to have landed on her lap while maintaining her lady-like posture. "As it happens, Dryden is on his way back to Asturia from Freid, and from what I know Duke Chid is with him; plus a small contingency." she paused, a smile slowly formed on her knowing lips. "One of them is Plaktu's successor."

My heart was filled with hope. I know there's a way to save Van from the fate my vision predicted. There just had to be, and I will find it no matter what.

* * *

Dryden's ship arrived at Asturia early that evening together with Duke Chid and a handful of his trusted aides, just like what Millerna said.

"Well what do you know? I haven't seen everyone gathered together like this in such a long time." The amused look on Dryden's face as he walked in the main hall matched his cool and casual manner of speaking.

"I take it that there are some pressing matters at hand?" he moved to meet Millerna and kissed her hand.

"Well, yes dear." Millerna smiled a certain smile at him, which I take would translate to: _"I'll explain later, but now we need to hurry."_

Dryden's lips curved up to one side; then he casually stroked a loose lock of hair back up his forehead. "You have my support, Princess." he winked at her.

Millerna turned to her nephew, "Duke Chid, we need your help."

Had the matter at hand weren't serious I would have chuckled at how deflated Dryden looked at that moment. As for Chid, he too was pretty much surprised by Millerna's sudden actions.

"Of course Aunt Millerna." Was all that he managed to say.

She nodded graciously at him.

"Hitomi, it's nice to see you again." Chid turned to me, his bright blue eyes were as warm and gentle as I had remembered.

"You've grown a lot Duke Chid; you were just a little boy the last time I remember." I placed my hand a few inches away between my stomach and my chest to indicate how little he was then.

His big blue eyes grew even bigger. "You remember..?" he was suddenly aware. "Hitomi!" he exclaimed like he was a child again.

"This is good news **and** a good reason to open up a bottle or two." Dryden applauded. He then eyed Chid and inclined his head, "However for you my nephew-in-law, I would propose something more...age appropriate."

Chid opened his mouth to say something but hesitated and instead looked at his aunt for support, who in turn glanced at Allen who pretended not to notice.

She clasped her hands together and said, "No one's going to be drinking tonight." The tone of her voice left no room for reconsideration.

Dryden and Chid had defeat written all over their faces, while the rest of us did something to cover a smile or hide a laugh.

If this is the calm before the storm; then I am terrified.


	12. Chapter 10

**X**

The air inside the room tensed as we heard the door open. We heard footsteps and low voices come in the room where we were. The scent of burning incense and slow rhythmic chanting gradually filled the room.

My stomach started to form knots of anxiety that I had to take small deep breaths to calm my nerves. It was already a pity to have the child locked up in prison and now we have him placed under hypnosis as well.

The heavy curtain that concealed us was silently tugged open to reveal the boy sitting still on a chair; his eyes were motionless, starring out on blank space. Allen, Van and Dryden had escorted him from his cell to this room where Chid's high monk waited.

The monk looked our way and spoke softly. "The boy is now under hypnosis. Who among you will ask the questions?"

I raised my hand and moved forward. The monk directed me to sit across from the boy while he stood a foot away at our sides; the rest was instructed to keep their distance from behind.

The monk started to chant again, that was the time I got to see the boy up close and clearly. He looked about seven or eight years old. From the way he was dressed he didn't seem any different from the other kids I saw playing around in the city (well, minus the slightly over-sized cloak). His short auburn hair is even neater looking than the other kids and his eyes a shade of...bluish-grey?

My brain was sending alarm signals; we might have the wrong boy! I may have not seen the boy's face clearly back then but I am sure his eyes were not anything like this boy's.

The flames from the four candles that the monk placed around us on all four compass points started to burn brighter, swaying almost in sync with his chants.

"Now we commence." The monk's voice was low and serious.

I shoved my previous thoughts aside and focused on my questions; it's his answers that will reveal any doubts I have.

"What is your name?" I asked. Starting off with basic questions is ideal; a gradual probing of the mind works best so as not to threaten the subject and cause a disconnect from the state of hypnosis.

"Roe." he answered, motionless except for his lips.

"Where are you from?"

"Asturia."

"Have you been to the old bell tower; the one inside the palace grounds?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Today."

My heart started to beat faster. I swallowed a lump in my throat and continued. "What did you do there?"

"I was sent."

I clenched my fists on my lap; anger was slowly taking over my fear. "By whom?"

"Three cloaked men...a place...with no city..." his voice started to break; he was afraid. "Underground..."

I turned to look at the others and saw the answer obviously written on their faces. I turned again to the boy. "Why did they send you here?"

"To capture the King of Fanelia or the girl from the Mystic Moon."

 _What?! It was either me or Van, whoever comes first!_ My mind was spinning with so many questions.

"You have to hurry, the hypnosis cannot go on for longer; least we risk the boy's life." The monk said.

 _Oh great..._ I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and focused on one question that would hopefully reveal everything. "What will they do to them?"

The boy started to show signs of distress. His eyes and lips were quivering and his breathing became heavier by the second.

I repeated my question in the calmest manner I can muster. "What do they plan to do with them?"

The boy heaved, "Must cut...the connection between Gaea and the Mystic Moon."

I decided to have the hypnosis stopped. The boy is clearly a pawn and he did not deserve to be made to suffer much longer. And just as I was about to give the signal, the candle flames suddenly flared up and then abruptly stood eerily still.

The boy spoke, his voice was hauntingly calm. "The King's wings or the girl's life."

* * *

Madness. What happened next was complete madness.

The boy's head snapped back and he screamed; a long agonizing scream. He started to claw his neck and the sides of his face; then his eyes had changed to those same red-orange eyes I saw back then.

Horror filled me as I watched the boy struggle. "Stop it! Release him!" I shouted.

The monk was on his knees, panting. "He's no longer under hypnosis." His trembling hand pointed a finger to the boy, "He is no longer the same person."

I heard a couple of gasps behind me, curses as well.

The boy stood from his seat. Limping he started to walk towards the huge glass doors that led to the balcony. His screams were reduced to silent sobs and those red-orange eyes were now dull and blank, as if he was locked in a trance.

"Don't go near him!" Van's voice snapped.

I turned to him, his eyes warning me. "We'll handle this."

I looked around the room and saw shock, fear and anger. I knew I had to give way; I did after all ask for their help. As I stepped back to make room for Van and Allen, a piercing cry came from behind. I turned just in time to see the boy reach the balcony and fall to his knees; a pillar of blue light came down on him.

My body reacted instinctively even before my brain was able to process all of the ramifications following my actions. I ran towards the boy.

I heard someone shout my name but it sounded too distant for me to look back; then a hand reached me from behind and pushed me sideways away from the boy. I landed slumped on the corner of the balcony, a bit disoriented from the fall.

"Nooooo!"

Someone screamed; a very long, grief-stricken scream that echoed through the room. That was when I saw the blue light disappear; leaving only traces of shimmering specks in the air before it completely vanished.

Silence.

I pushed myself up ignoring the throbbing pain in my hip. I slowly walked towards the room; my eyes frantically searching.

 _No...no...NO!_ My head screamed; a sharp pain had sliced through my heart.


	13. Chapter 11

**XI**

I awoke from the sound of running water hitting something hard. I lay there still, feeling the rise and fall of my stomach as I breathed. My brain can't deny what happened last night and my heart is still in pain with the reality of it.

I was aware I wasn't alone in the room. I sighed and pulled the blanket up and over my head. I felt as if someone had taken a baseball bat at me. I was mentally drained and heart-sore. I was such a mess that I started sobbing again under the blanket in a fetal ball.

Three female voices came around the bed.

"Hitomi..."

"Oh Hitomi, say something."

The sheets rustled and one of them pulled my blanket away.

"Would you get a hold of yourself! Get up Hitomi; we have work to do." Merle pulled me up to a sitting position, her eyes glaring down on me. "There's no time to lose; we have to save Lord Van." her eyes trembled as she tried to fight back her tears.

I hugged her and she clung to me as we both let our silent tears fall.

"We've drawn you a bath and prepared fresh clothes. We thought you might need it." Celena said politely as she sat down next to me.

I accepted with a nod and a thank you.

It took me a while to regain my control over myself, but when I emerged from the bathroom I have my will and determination back on track.

* * *

We held an Operation Save the King meeting that morning.

"This is exciting. Just like the old days, isn't Allen?" Dryden raised a teasing eyebrow at him.

"Ugh, Dryden this is not the time for jokes." Millerna looked at her husband exasperatedly.

"I'm just trying to lighten up the mood." he replied in his usual carefree voice.

Millerna just sighed.

Personally I don't take any offense on Dryden's words; his relaxed approach on the situation may even help us see things we can't. Sometimes a calm mind works better under pressure.

"From the boy's statements last night, we have gathered that the place he was referring to is the former Zaibach Empire." Allen said. The seriousness in his voice signified that the meeting has officially begun.

"The Zaibach Empire..." The words left my lips like a memory lost then found.

"Yes, Zaibach has long been gone since you left Gaea that time. The place where it used to stand is now deserted; its citizens have eventually moved and lived in other nations a couple of moons after the empire's collapse." Allen explained. "Creating an underground hideout there would be idyllic especially with the likes of those scums. No one comes there anymore; it's a wasteland." his voice was full of disgust.

"And those cloaked men...they are those Sorcerers from that empire? The same ones Van's brother told us before?" Dryden mussed over with the thought as he rubbed his chin with his forefinger.

"I'm sure of it." Allen's voice was dead-serious. I can see the fury build up in his deep blue eyes. The memory of that time is and will forever be deeply etched in him.

"He did not...change, did he?" Dryden spoke the words cautiously; Celena was with us.

Allen's eye twitched and before another word is spoken, I spoke.

"His eyes did." I can feel my heart thumping. "When he was under the hypnosis his eyes were greyish blue, but when he began to get out of control it changed to red-orange; that's the same awful eyes I saw from him at the tower.

"He was being controlled." Chid said, the words left his mouth with a hint of disbelief.

"That's what I think as well." I nodded.

"He could be in the early stages of experiment. Who knows what they'll be doing to him further." Merle shuddered.

"But why do they want to cut the connection between Gaea and the Mystic Moon?" Chid voiced out.

"And the boy also mentioned something about Van's wings or else Hitomi's life." Millerna added.

"But the bottom line is; they want either of them eliminated." Dryden said dreadfully.

The air in the room seemed to have become heavier.

I clenched my fists on my lap and looked at everyone. "I think I know why." All eyes were on me now. "If they want to cut the connection between Gaea and the Mystic Moon; then it could only mean one thing." I paused.

"They want full control over Gaea." Chid almost exclaimed his deduction.

I nodded. He had that _I knew it!_ look on his face as he thumped his fist lightly on the table.

"However, I don't think they had anticipated me returning and that posed as a threat to their plans." I exhaled. "Remember Van has told you that he does not want to wish me back?"

Allen, Millerna, Chid and Merle nodded in unison; Dryden was obviously uninformed so I took it he wasn't there at that time.

"That is because Lord Van wants to protect you." Merle said, sadness still filled her voice.

"Yes..." I replied weakly. It's painful to know the truth but even more so to admit it. "Van realized their plan, to which they would need to kill him in order for them to succeed. They believe he's the only one capable of creating a connection between Gaea and the Mystic Moon, and it's already apparent that those Sorcerers are threatened by it. So before that happens, they need to get to him first." I stopped, inhaled and with a heavy heart continued. "But then I came back and that turned everything around."

"So it's either him or you. As long as they eliminate one, the connection will be gone." Allen said detestfully.

"They thought it could only be done by the power of Van's wishes, but as it happens it could be anyone from you. Gaea is powered by its people wishes, but of course Van's wish is more..." I trailed off, suddenly embarrassed by what I was about to say.

"Powerful." Allen finished for me. He had a martyred look on his face.

I averted my eyes away from him and continued. "And then I had that vision, plus the boy's revelation. It fueled Van's resolve to make the ultimate sacrifice in order to give me a chance to leave with my life intact." I said bitterly. _That loving, wonderful, stupid man._

"Well, you can't blame the man Hitomi. He loves you." Dryden pointed out with a smile.

"I know..." I replied softly.

"But I still can't figure out why they want Van's wings. If they want him gone, what's the use of his wings?" Dryden wrinkled his brows.

I felt Allen's eyes on me. I know what he's going to say.

"For experiment." his words ran cold through me. I felt my insides coil, sending chills up my spine. It took a lot of effort to push the thought aside to a place I hope I won't need to recall again.

"How do you propose the manner we'll pay our visit to that place?" Dryden looked at Allen.

"I'll only need my crew and the Levi Ship. I could bring Scheherazade too just in case." he replied calmly.

Millerna leaned over the table from her seat. "Are you sure that'll be enough?"

"I will send my ship too. I have able men with me and I will not let those Sorcerers take over Gaea, especially after all that we've been through." Chid said firmly. He sounded so much a Duke now.

"Thank you, Duke Chid." Allen cordially accepted his offer before turning to Millerna. "Princess, we have to be discreet about this. Gaea is still in peace; gathering up an army would only create unnecessary panic to the people."

Millerna sighed and leaned back to her seat. "I suppose you're right."

"But what if those Sorcerers have made an army of experimented people? How will we defeat them?" Merle's voice sounded like alarm bells as she twitched and shifted in her seat.

"That's highly unlikely." Allen replied with such certainty. "We're dealing with sorcerers here; they play dirty. I don't think they will choose battle tactics and strategy to get what they want. And besides, raising an army involves hundreds of men; we would have noticed it already if men have been disappearing by the numbers." he explained it all too well, so confidently that Merle stopped fidgeting.

Then all of a sudden Celena asked, "That blue light...how did that boy manage to create one?" she was looking at me with curious eyes.

I glanced at Allen; a muscle in his jaw had tightened. I felt sorry for him then, it must be difficult for him to talk about these things and remember the past.

"That's because at that time his emotions were heightened to the extreme. I remember back then when I was able to create that pillar of blue light; my emotions were running high as well. I didn't know how to control it back then; I was fearful, confused, mad and desperate even." I explained to her as calmly as possible, hoping and praying that it won't trigger any unnecessary memories on her part.

"Oh, I see..." she looked okay. "Is that why we didn't see any blue light when you came back?"

I smiled. "The emotions are still there, so as my wishes. I guess you can just say I've learned to channel them better."

Dryden then gave a loud sigh. "I hate to be the pessimistic one here, but are we sure they were transported to that place?"

 _Oh shoot! There is a possibility they weren't! It happened to me before in one of those teleportation I had in Gaea...oh wait...I know!_

"I can try to find Van's exact location."

Merle suddenly jumped from her seat. "Oh yes, oh yes! I remember you did that thing before when we were searching for Lord Van."

I nodded; my determination had tripled.

"But...we don't have anything of Lord Van's possession right now. You need that right?" Merle shoulders sagged with her realization.

I shook my head and smiled. "I have this." I pulled the necklace over my head. "I gave this to Van back then, so in essence this became his. All I need to do is to focus my thoughts to him and I'll be able to locate him."

Merle's eyes shined with hope and the rest let out a pretty audible sigh of relief. I stood up and walked towards the map of Gaea that lay over a display table. I hovered the necklace over it, closed my eyes and focused my thoughts on Van.

I can feel the pendant swirling gently as it glided over the map guiding my hand. A few seconds later I felt the necklace getting heavy and the pendant stopped moving. I opened my eyes and saw my hand above that place, the pendant stiffly pointing over it.

"He's in Zaibach." I announced.

And then it came, like a flash flood rushing into my head. I saw Van standing in front of the three Sorcerers, weary and wounded. He was struggling to get loose from an invisible energy that held him in place.

 _"Give up and we promise to spare her life."_

I heard one of them say to him.

 _"Give up now before your friends come; we know they would and the same thing will happen to them unless you submit yourself to us."_ Another spoke.

Van's eyes moved upwards. For a second I thought I saw him send all his hope to us; he knows Gaea's power is not limited to one person alone.

And then it was gone, his dark brown eyes had no shine in them at all; they were now dull browns that held nothing else. He had decided. Death was in his eyes.

Then all of a sudden I was being sucked away from him and the next thing I knew I was trembling like a leaf. It felt like half of me has shattered into a million pieces. My mind and heart was racing so fast that I can only think of one thing. I clutched the necklace to my chest and I darted out to the room's terrace and cried with all the pain and desperation I had in my heart.

"Van!"

My eyes were blurry with tears but I knew right at that moment I was engulfed in that blue light.


	14. Chapter 12

**XII**

When the bright light had faded and I have wiped away my tears, the view in front of me was no doubt the Zaibach Empire; or at least what was left of it. When I flew out of this place with Van ten years ago, this nation was at its peak; the technology it possessed was far advanced than any other nation in Gaea. Tall dark towers loomed over the city's futuristic landscape and in the heart of it was the ominous fortress of Emperor Dornkirk. Now however, it's only a shell of what it used to be. Piles of steel, cement, stones and other wreckage were everywhere; searching for an underground entrance will most likely take me forever.

I held out the necklace and focused on locking-in on Van, and quite instantly the necklace guided me to a path almost at the edge of the city. Behind a mountain of rubble I saw what looked like an entrance, an elongated crack that seemed to lead to a deep dark place. I wore the necklace back on my neck and tucked it inside. I took a deep breath and went in.

I was only a couple of steps away from the entrance when everything turned dark too soon; then small light bulbs appeared, dimly illuminating the way, as if to lead me in. I figured I was in a tunnel, just like in my vision where I ended up seeing Van in that horrible metal table. Not for long I came around to another passageway and at the end was a steel door. My heart pounded so much I can feel it in my throat. I felt nauseous just thinking about what could be behind those doors, but I know this is the only way to go about this and so I pushed the door open and hoped against hope that Van is not lying there.

The room was again dimly lighted; my eyes searched for any signs of movement. Nothing. I looked around the steel-lined room and felt the hair on the back of my neck rise. In a corner stood a metal table, confinement straps were draped on top it; beside it a small movable table that was lined will surgical apparatuses. I took a closer look and saw it was all clean; it seems like this room hasn't been used – yet. A ray of hope filled my heart, Van hasn't given up.

From the other corner of the room a faint light seeped in through a thin gap between the wall and a sliding door. I walked silently towards it and placed my hand on the door, the cold feel of steel on my palms had jump-started something inside of me. I felt anger build up in me and it somehow gave me the courage to slide the door open and face whatever lies ahead.

* * *

"Ah, the girl from the Mystic Moon has arrived."

"Indeed, just like what we had hoped for."

"Welcome to our domain."

The last one was said in such a sinister way it felt like the temperature inside the room had dropped by a few degrees.

A few feet away from me stood three men in white laboratory suits; they looked a lot older than what I've expected but all of them fit the description of mad scientists perfectly. The room we're in was also steel-lined from top to bottom. Apart from the two huge glowing glass tanks of bluish-green liquid that stood on each side of the room, this chamber had nothing else.

"It's quite obvious you were expecting me, so I suppose you know why I'm here." I said, trying to sound confident.

"The king had willingly come to us. I shall ask him if he wants to see you." The one with the eyeglasses said with such calmness.

"Yes you do that." I said a tad bit demanding that I surprised myself as well. I realized it was due to fear at being this close to these madmen and the anger I felt that Van was being held by such rotten men.

The short one walked towards the larger glass tank and smoothed his hand over it, as if seeing something magical inside but in reality wasn't there. He then turned to me, "We've been intrigued by you for so long." his eyes had a devious glow. "Who would have thought you will come to us instead?" his smile was utterly disgusting.

I was about to throw him an insult but the other one returned, and with him was Van.

"Van!"

"He will not answer you." The tallest one, the one in the middle who seemed to be the leader spoke. "He has willingly given himself to us."

"I do not believe you! Van will not go down that easily. He...he would rather die than be used by you." I fought myself from breaking down.

"True. He did put up a fight. However, when it came down between your life or his'," he paused, a small devilish smile appeared on his lips. "I think the answer is obvious." he gestured at Van. "A genuine one indeed."

Van's eyes seemed to regain a little color but not so much to be able to speak or move. He was clearly trying to protect me the only way he knew how.

I wanted to run to him, to hold him, to shake him back to his senses, but I knew it would do no good. Not yet. I have to think fast, there's got to be a way out of this.

"The girl is already here, why waste the chance?" The short one hissed.

"The King can't do anything now. From the moment he agreed to us he's already an empty shell. The promise we made in sparring the girl's life matters no more." The eyeglasses one whispered, but I completely heard everything.

"Honor does seem to leave a bitter taste in your mouths." I snapped.

The tall one gave me an amused smile. "We are sorcerers not knights. We live for our craft, to explore and exploit the secret arts." he flashed that distasteful grin again. "We were actually prepared to give our side of the bargain, but then you came. So tell me, do you think we'll let this opportunity pass?"

I clenched my fists and threw a dagger look at him.

"But since you're our honoured guest, let me share with you what we've been doing and what is still to come. A _**parting**_ gift." he emphasized. He then stepped away from the other smaller glass tank behind him.

My eyes widened as I sucked the air in disbelief.

"Yes, it is as you think. This is the Draconian King's feather."

"But how?!"

He moved a few steps towards me, I stepped backwards but I stopped halfway and decided to hold my ground. I need to make them see I am no easy opponent, or at least make them think twice while I figure out a plan.

"It was when the King flew to Zaibach to rescue you so many moons ago, remember?" he smirked. "He left, if I could say, a trail of feathers in the air. Some found its way into our hands, but sadly they never lasted long and disappeared; except for this one that we were able to preserve."

The three of them looked at the floating feather like it was some holy artifact.

"The feather is truly magical, enchanting, if I may say so. And after many experiments we've figured out a way to reach out to the King; if you know what I mean." his eyes appeared to have glowed for a split second.

"That's why you want his wings?!" My mouth got the better of me. _Damn!_

"So it is true. She does have the power of foresight." The short one sounded like he was about to jump for joy.

"Imagine what we can do with these in hand. We have the King at our disposal, his wings we shall use to regain the knowledge that was lost about the Draconians; the possibilities are endless. And above all, we can finally put an end to any interference from the Mystic Moon." The tall one raised his arms in glory; then he looked straight into my eyes. Murder was written on it.

"And that is why we can't let you live." he said it plain and simple, so straight to the point my blood ran cold.

"But we can use her powers. We can see things yet to come in the future." The short one interjected.

I was tempted to tell him I am no fortune teller and my visions don't work that way, but I decided against it.

"I have to agree on that. We can experiment on her as well; it'll be a waste to kill her right away." The eyeglasses one have the same opinion of sparring my life (at least for the time being), although my ears still pricked with what he said.

"No, we cannot take chances." The tall one's voice rose but the other two continued to convince him to reconsider and adjust their plans.

 _They're arguing!_ A small voice inside me cheered. This is just the opportunity I needed.

My eyes moved to Van. He stood there unmoving, his eyes were on me but it was unblinking and distant. For a moment I thought it was too late, that he actually gave up. But then thoughts of him filled my mind; memories of him, of his love and how I almost lost them forever but was able to get back.

My abilities had gotten better through the years and with concentration I know I can create a force strong enough to break into Van's thoughts.

 _Trust the power of your wishes. Trust Van._ I heard my heart say.

I gathered my thoughts and emotions; everything from the beating of my heart to every breath I take. I cleared my mind and focused on the image of the glass tank that held Van's feather; believing in the power of my wishes until I felt a warm ball of energy collect at my chest.

I shot my eyes open and threw my energy directly at my target. The force came out as a burst of bright pink light from my chest, where my necklace was tucked away. It shot out so fast and strong that it blew the glass tank into smithereens and with it the feather. The power rippled over to the other glass tank and shattered it as well. Shards of glass flew everywhere.

I heard a cry of pain. To my left I saw the short one bent over; he was clutching a hunk of glass that had pierced the left side of his stomach. Bright red blood soaked his white coat, drenching his midsection in a matter of seconds. He dropped flat on his face soon after, the glass stayed firmly in place.

The tall one was slouched at the foot of the tank that used to hold Van's feather; the blast must have knocked him out as well.

My attention now was on the eyeglasses one. He stammered to get up on his feet; he didn't look so confident now. He snatched Van's sword from its sheath and pushed him to his knees; then pointed the sword at me. Despite the exhaustion I felt from the channeling, what he did to Van prompted my body to take action. I walked towards him, one hand clutching my chest where the necklace is and the other fisted at my side. A thin stream of pink light glowed from my chest and as I was about to release it, he threw the sword at me, missing me by a few feet. He then fled towards the back of the room and disappeared into the darkness.

I staggered to reach Van, my mind and body was spent with all that I did. I threw myself at Van, almost knocking him over. He knelt there, still motionless, his eyes dull and blank. I shook him, sobbing with frustration. "Come on Van, snap out of it!"

His eyes seemed to have move, but it wasn't enough. His inner self was still locked in this self sacrifice decision he made in order to save me.

I slapped him as hard as I could. "Van, please. Wake up and come back to me. Don't leave me Van!" I hugged him with my trembling body, crying and praying that my thoughts and wishes would reach him.

Something stirred from behind me but before I could react, the tall one was standing above us.

"Now you will fulfill your destiny!" he screamed as he reached for me. He hauled me up to my feet and turned me around so I was facing him. I clutched at his hands that were choking me; I tried to kick him but he swung me and raised his arms. My feet were inches off the floor. I no longer had the strength to pry his horrible fingers from my neck and each breath I took was a painful gasp.

His eyes glowed with an evil thrill as a malevolent laugh formed in his throat; then blood spurted out his mouth.


	15. Chapter 13

**XIII**

I was barely able to stand when his fingers slipped away from my throat. I heard him say something but his words were stuck in his throat, his eyes wide with shock as he saw the edge of a sword sticking out from his chest.

"I told you you'll never win." Van's voice came from behind the sorcerer as he pulled his sword out from the tall one's chest.

The sorcerer turned to face him but his knees had buckled midway and he collapsed on the floor. He was gone in that instant, sprawled and soaked in his own blood.

Van walked towards me with an elegant grace that made my heart beat madly. He's aura was worlds apart from how he was moments ago. He smiled as he got closer and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry." he whispered to my ears, his voice was still pained.

I shook my head and mumbled against his shoulder, "Welcome back." I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time.

"I'll always protect you Hitomi." his voice reassuring.

"I know." I whispered, clutching onto his shirt as I nodded in his arm.

We scanned the damaged room; everything was destroyed. No part of the glass tank or its mechanism was salvageable. Van gave me a curios look.

"They underestimated the power of the girl from the Mystic Moon." I simply said.

He looked at me with those beautiful deep brown eyes as if to say, " _We're going to have to talk about this"._ And just when I thought that everything is back to normal, something in Van's eyes flickered, like he had remembered something terrible.

"There are three of them. Where's the other one?" his voice suddenly became still. He looked at me, his eyes were tensed and he knew I know the answer.

I couldn't deny it, but I was reluctant to tell him knowing he would go after the man. "He escaped from the back." I pointed to the direction where the eyeglasses sorcerer fled; I couldn't lie to him after all.

"Stay here." his voice and eyes commanding.

"But Van –"

"Hitomi, remember I swore to protect you." He held me by the arms; he gazed at me in such a caring way it rendered me speechless. "This started because of me so I will be the one to finish it." He looked straight into my watery eyes. "I'll come back, I promise."

All I was able to do was to nod weakly at him. He took off, sword in hand.

* * *

There was nowhere to sit but the floor, so I swept the glass shards around me with my feet and sank down onto the floor and hugged my legs. I kept a good distance from the two dead bodies that laid there but kept an eye on them just in case. I started to feel sick in my stomach; I wasn't as brave as I thought I was. Being in the same room with these madmen was nerve-wracking despite the fact that they are already goners. I decided to think of happy thoughts instead; the last thing I want is to channel my anxiety into the worst possible scenario.

However my happy thoughts didn't seem to be enough, a scream of helpless terror  
suddenly echoed through the room. My heart lurched out my chest; my blood froze and my back stiffened. The sound came from where Van went, and whatever it was that he told me to do flew out of the window as I ran to where he has gone.

* * *

I found myself in another dimly lit tunnel that opened to several passageways. I saw a light coming out from ahead so I raced towards it, pushing away all negative thoughts that passed my mind.

What I saw as I came into the door stopped me dead in my tracks. Van was in his charging stance, his sword angled, ready to strike and his eyes were dangerously cold and unforgiving. Standing at the other end of one of the towering steel bookshelves was the eyeglasses sorcerer; in front of him was the boy named Roe whom he held hostage, a dagger precariously pointing on the boy's neck.

I knew Van wasn't happy having me there when he specifically told me to stay and wait in that other room; he didn't even glanced at me, but he held out his hand in warning to keep me from coming any closer.

The sorcerer gave me an ugly look of defiance and clutched the boy closer. "You wouldn't sacrifice this boy's life just to get me would you now, your Majesty?" he taunted.

The boy was so pale, he was clearly terrified; it's surprising he was still conscious.

"You cowardly bastard." Van cursed as he edged closer at them in calculated steps.

"I will spare the boy's life if you'll let me leave." The sorcerer bargained.

Van's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What makes you think I'll believe you?"

The sorcerer's eyes moved frantically towards the other end of the room where a huge desk stood. "There, under that desk is a button that will open to an escape door. Let me through and the boy is yours."

Van's head tilted as if waiting for the sorcerer's next move. The man must have gotten the message and threw away the dagger he was holding, but he still kept the boy firmly at his grasps. Van lowered his sword and walked towards the desk. He moved a hand under the sides of the desk to feel for the button. True enough seconds later one of the steel bookshelves moved inwards and then sideways to reveal an escape path.

Van quickly barred the exit, his unflinching eyes were threatening. "Now hand over the boy."

The sorcerer gave me a quick glance and then at Van. He was left with no other choice but to hope that Van will let him go once he hands over the boy, his trembling hands says the least. He didn't look so proud and powerful now.

He grinded his teeth and made a hissing sound before he pushed the boy forcefully at Van, forcing Van to catch the boy. But we both saw it coming and as soon as the boy came flying at Van's direction, Van quickly maneuvered the boy's body and redirected him to me. I ran across the room and caught the boy in my arms; he was knocked out cold by what just happened.

And then the sound of splitting wood and a panicked yell filled the room. Van shouted for me to get myself and the boy out; the sorcerer had thrown a nearby chair at him, which he had blocked and slashed.

"Do you really think I would let you escape?" Van's voice became dark; too dark it started to make me nervous.

The sorcerer continued to throw things at Van, books, chairs, anything within his reach to keep Van away so he can dash towards the escape door. He yelled curses at Van, telling him he's got no words of honor as a King. That was a mistake, a huge mistake.

"My word of honor doesn't apply to you, what you deserve is death." Van's eyes were filled with fury as he went in for the sorcerer, punching his fist straight through its stomach.

The sorcerer clung to Van for support but Van pushed him away and delivered a blow to the cheek and to the other, sending the sorcerer to tumble and crash to a nearby bookshelf.

"My sword doesn't deserve to be tainted again with another of your kind's blood." Van said in disgust.

I sighed in relief upon hearing him say that, but it wasn't over. Van picked up the sorcerer by the neck of his coat and threw him to the huge desk. The sorcerer landed on his side, his upper body clinging on top of the desk; then he started to chuckle.

"Your brother used to read those books." He looked at Van with mocking eyes. "What was his name..? He sure was Emperor Dornkirk's pet."

Van moved so fast, one moment he was a few feet away from the sorcerer; then the next he was pouncing relentlessly at him. "You piece of trash! I'll kill you!"

Van's fury turned to rage. His eyes burned with hate and blinded by so much anger; he was being consumed by it.

I gasped with the realization that Van might end up destroying himself just like before. Fear enveloped me. I can't let that happen again, all of which meant I had to hurry if I wanted to save him from eternal damnation.

"Stop it Van!" I rose and walked towards him, taking small steady steps. "Please Van, please. Don't go down that evil path; don't be like them. If you love me, please listen to me." I pleaded, wishing my voice would reach his inner gentle heart.

His incoming punch had stopped midway; he was trembling. I rushed at him and covered his fisted hand with mine, slowly putting it down at his side. I leaned forward on his back, resting my forehead on the back of his shoulder, feeling his racing heartbeat.

"It's over. You can rest now, Van." I whispered.

He released the sorcerer from his grip, leaving him to fall lifelessly on the floor. The sorcerer was such in a bad state I don't think he would be able to escape anymore.

I know Allen and the others know where we are and I'm sure they'll be coming for us. I convinced Van to tie the sorcerer up and we'll deal with him in prison; that done, Van went behind the desk and pushed the button to close the escape door.

"Take the boy and go on ahead. Allen would need a sign to know our exact location."

My eyes protested. I refuse to leave this place without him.

"Do you trust me, Hitomi?" he looked straight at me with such gentleness. He knew the answer despite the defiant look I gave him. It has been a long day so I decided not to lecture him about his protective nature and just nodded and smiled weakly.

The boy was slowly getting his consciousness back. I shook him lightly and told him we've got to go. He managed to get up (though still a bit wobbly) and with a little help, we slowly made our way to the door. I looked back at Van and smiled at him, but then my smile vanished. From behind us I saw the sorcerer moving; he was prying his hand to reach into his coat pocket. He has the will of a psychopath; he draws strength from his desire to harm and inflict pain.

Van turned a second too late. I knew then that the sorcerer had accomplished whatever it was that he had set out to do when he reached into his pocket. He took one last breath and his head fell on the floor; he had an evil smug look on his face till the very end.

Van ran towards him and checked for a pulse. He cursed and then pulled the sorcerer's hand out of the pocket and exposed a small device that had a red button in the middle.

Suddenly the ceiling started to rumble; then two of the ceiling lights went out.

"He had this all along and was intending to activate it once he had escaped." Van's voice was full of anger, followed by another curse.

A couple of cracks appeared on the cement floor and the steel walls shook and reverberated; louder and stronger by the second that I had to yell at Van. "We have to get out of here!"

Van was at my side in an instant. He took the boy and swiftly but gently swung him up his shoulder. I nodded at him and we raced out of the room. The whole place shook and thundered above our heads. Loud crashes of breaking objects echoed everywhere, while cracks from overhead had us running even faster down the passageway to the tunnel and out to that chamber where the two dead sorcerers were; sheets of steel and eroded soil have partially covered one of them. We then pushed our way out of the operating room and made it through the last tunnel just seconds before the ceiling caved in, crashing down into the ground.

Van placed his hand over my head and turned it towards the space between his neck and shoulder. He shielded me from the debris that flew around us as the earth sank further below; I wrapped my arms around him, holding on to him tight until the shaking stopped.

We stood and stared at the huge dent on the ground, of what was left of the remains of the sorcerers' underground lair. No words can describe what we felt at that moment.


	16. Chapter 14

**XIV**

"They're here!"

"We've been waiting forever for you two!"

"Welcome back King Van, Hitomi."

"Oh thank goodness both of you are alright."

"Lord Van, Lord Van! Eeeh? Hitomi you look half dead..."

"Oh Merle..."

"I'm just concerned. What happened out there?"

Everyone crowded on us as soon as we came out from the Levi Ship. It's a relief to see familiar faces again, their voices washing over me like the gentle rolling of the waves that makes me want to close my eyes and...

"Hitomi!"

Someone had to carry me to the carriage after that. The exhaustion was just too much for my brain; it was a baptism of fire when I did that channeling. I was able to keep myself half awake though, but everything was hazy up until I was laid in bed, after which I passed out.

* * *

I was woken up by someone gently nudging me on my shoulder; then someone else had pulled the curtain to let the sunshine in.

"I'm sorry to wake you up Hitomi, but Princess Millerna said oversleeping might do you more harm than good." Celena's gentle voice hovered above me.

I pushed myself up to a sitting position. I was still a bit disoriented as I focused my eyes on Celena and Merle. Oversleeping is bad.

"You must have had quite an experience out there Hitomi. You've been asleep for a little over half a day." Merle said as she plopped herself on the edge of the bed.

"Oh..." I rubbed my eyes, thinking how drained I must have been to sleep that long; I don't remember having any dreams either. My brain must have been truly tired.

"It's a good thing Lord Van was able to rest as well. He was even able to join us for supper."

The mention of Van's name was like an alarm clock; it woke me up in an instant. "How's Van?"

Merle raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh, good, now you're awake."

Celena giggled in a most lady like way and I felt like a kid who had just been caught with her hand inside the cookie jar.

"But first things first," Merle crawled over to me and hauled me out of the bed. "Come on; we'll need to get you cleaned so we can all have breakfast."

The two of them held me by the hands, took off my clothes and pushed me into the bathroom even before I could gather the thought to protest.

Half an hour later I was washed, dressed and felt refreshed; not to mention starving. I was surprised to see the dining hall pretty empty, except for Millerna and a couple of her serving maids.

"Finally you're awake." She turned and smiled as she motioned us to take our seats. "You must be hungry I assume?" she added grinning.

I answered with an embarrassed smile. The table was filled with an assortment of breads, cheeses, sausages and fruits. I was kinda relieved that the men weren't around; I have to give in to my stomach and feed nourishment to my depleted brain. I'm not in a good condition at the moment to be prim and proper.

"Will they be back soon?" Merle asked as she reached forward and helped herself with bread and fruits.

Millerna gently placed her teacup on the saucer. "They should be. Dryden said they'll be back before noon."

I held up my hand, feeling like I've missed a lot since I emerged from my slumber. "Can we rewind to yesterday, please?

As it turns out all, the men are at the ruins of the sorcerers' underground lair to make sure everything is being executed as they have instructed. Chid even sent a fairly large group of monks last night to cleanse the entire area; to make sure nothing evil was hanging around. Asturia has sent men to search for any signs of life and any suspicious things that they may find within Zaibach's perimeter. Van of course didn't pass this up, and instead of prioritizing to get enough rest, he went back on site...men...

I also found out that the boy was doing well and didn't show any signs of anxiety or had any episodes like before; he was back to the normal boy he used to be. Millerna's personal investigators were also able to find the boy's mother. Turns out he too was spirited away by those sorcerers while he veered away from his mother when they went to pick flowers in the valleys of Asturia.

"Wow...everyone's working round the clock." I said out load as I took a sip of the honeyed lemon water while absorbing all that I was told.

"Brother said there's still more to do." Celena added as she broke a piece of her bread and nibbled on it.

"And now it's your turn to tell us everything." Millerna's voice suddenly became curious.

I looked at her puzzled as she placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her clasped hands.

"And don't leave out any of the dramatic parts, the way men does. Van is no exception, he barely told us anything on how you got to him and what happened in between until Allen found you." she sounded disappointed.

I'm at a loss for words. First, I don't know what Van did and didn't say to them. Second, I was wondering why Van didn't tell them everything that has happened. Was he too tired or was it just like what Millerna said about men's way of storytelling. I figured it must be both, but more so on the latter.

Now I thought about the strength I'll need to be able to tell them everything. The memories and images still makes me shudder so I decided on an abbreviated version instead; highlighting the high points but leaving the dramatic moments with Van.

Millerna was holding her teacup like some precious item, Celena was biting her fingernail and Merle was absentmindedly popping berries in her mouth by the time I was done with my retelling.

Millerna leaned back on her chair and lightly huffed. "No wonder you slept for half a day."

I nodded. "That's why I'm amazed that Van is already up and about."

"I bet you Lord Van will be knocked out when we return to Fanelia." Merle snickered. She was positively sure of it and amused by it.

 _Fanelia..._ I thought to myself. Now that I think about it, I'm starting to miss Fanelia.

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent in peace. I found myself enjoying this carefree day with these three ladies. I never thought I would get the chance to come back to Gaea again; that it'll be enough for me to just think of everyone. We spent the day around the palace grounds and played different board games to pass the time while we waited for the men to arrive.

"Can you still read fortunes Hitomi?" Millerna suddenly asked.

Merle and Celena's gaze shifted to me. I pressed my lips together and sighed softly. I remember clearly why I decided to stop doing fortune telling ten years ago.

"Oh right, I think I saw those cards in your bag." Merle sat upright, forgetting that it was her turn to play.

"It's your turn Merle." I grinned at her.

"We can continue that later. I'm more interested with this, although I have to admit, your fortune telling sometimes gives me the creeps." she acted like she was really creeped out.

"Can you tell me my fortune?" Celena asked. A tinge of pink blush appeared on the top of her cheeks.

I inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled; then smiled. "I don't read fortunes anymore. I decided not to do anymore of those since I came back from Gaea."

"Oh, I see..." Celena sounded slightly disheartened.

Merle's mouth dropped. "Really..? But why?"

Millerna looked at me apologetically and turned to the two ladies. "I'm sure Hitomi has her reasons." She then gazed upwards and smiled. "Come to think of think, letting our future unravel on its own is more, shall I say, exciting?" she winked.

I know Millerna meant was she said, but I also know she's wondering why as well; she just didn't want to pry.

I placed my playing tiles gently on the table face-down. "The reason why I decided not to do anymore fortune telling is because I realized that I had already gained confidence in myself, in my decisions. I was no longer confused with what I want, with what I really want. It opened my eyes on how I can master my own future without depending on the cards." I paused; then smiled to myself. "Because in reality, we know the answers to our questions. The cards only give us options and suggestions, but in the end it's really us who will decide."

Millerna smiled and placed a hand over mine. "You've matured Hitomi."

"Well I think Hitomi just matured by half." Merle countered.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

Merle wagged her playing tiles in the air. "I know you still prefer those ugly shapeless clothes of yours despite us dressing you up properly for these past days. And look, you still have that same boyish hair and..." her eyes fell on my chest.

I instinctively crossed my arms over it. I know for a fact that it didn't grow as much over the years but, "It's not that small!" I blurted in defense.

"Our apologies for interrupting your game, your Highness." Allen's voice came from behind the French doors that led to where we were.

"Oh you're all back!" Millerna chimed as she stood up to meet them. "Have you been waiting long?" she probed.

"Not at all Princess." I sensed a hint of smile under Allen's calm voice but I dared not look to confirm because I saw from my peripheral vision that Van was standing next to him.

I glared at Merle as she laughed herself away.

* * *

Everybody was present as we all sat down for lunch. We listened as the men talked about their plans to do a thorough clean-up of Zaibach and to call upon a council meeting with the other nations to discuss the matter; everyone has also agreed to leave out all details concerning the incident with the sorcerers.

By the time dessert was served, the discussion has moved to a lighter note.

"Van, why don't you all stay here for another night?" Millerna suggested.

Van looked up at Millerna, quite surprised by her sudden suggestion; then glanced quickly at me before replying to her. "If Hitomi wishes to spend the night here; then we shall."

I looked at him with awe. I suddenly felt like kicking him for passing the decision to me. I know he wants to return to Fanelia but he doesn't want to offend the princess.

I turned to Millerna and politely turned down her offer. "Maybe next time? I think Van would be more at ease if he'll be sleeping in Fanelia tonight." _Ha! Take that Van!_

"Ah, of course he would, wouldn't he?" Dryden grinned. "Come my Princess; they have lots to talk about and we're stalling time by sitting here and parenting them."

An hour later we boarded the Levi Ship and headed back to Fanelia.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when we arrived. Fanelia was pretty much the same as we left, come to think of it, we've only been gone for three days – three days of adventure that is.

The remaining hours before nightfall was spent as follows: Merle had been out all day; she was too excited to be back and ran off to somewhere soonest we set foot on Fanelia. Van was busy discussing the plans and arrangements with his council regarding the Zaibach clean-up. As for me, I watched the people as they came and went and did their daily routines; it was entertaining but I soon found myself sighing.

"I thought I'll find you here." Van's voice came from behind the doorway that led to the viewing deck to where I was.

"You're missing the Mystic Moon, aren't you?" His voice was calm but it's the suddenness of what he said that made my heart ache.

My eyes started to water. "Van..." I said in a whisper.

He walked towards me; then stopped when he was just a foot away. "Hitomi, you know I would never force you to do anything you do not want." His voice was so beautiful that tears stung my eyes. I blinked them back and took the necklace from my neck; then his hands stopped me.

"Don't." His voice was firm yet gentle, but it was the look in his eyes that gave him away. He was torn between letting go and holding on; between hope and fear.

He tugged me to an embrace.

I closed my eyes for a moment and let myself feel his heartbeat. "Why does life always have to be so difficult?" I uttered helplessly.

Van moved his head to rest on mine and said, "If it weren't, we wouldn't appreciate what we have."


	17. Chapter 15

**XV**

My mind was made up, well...almost. I went through the list I've been dabbling on every night for the past few days. On one side I wrote the things I would miss back home if I stayed in Gaea and on the other side if it were the reverse. As I've expected, the things I wrote on the former far exceeds the things I wrote on the latter. With a loud sigh, I let my back fall on the bed. I stared at the ceiling and listened to the sound of silence; then a thought hit me. If I could make that happen again, then everything would fall into place. I jumped out of the bed, dashed to the writing desk and poured my heart into my letter.

* * *

A week has passed since we came back to Fanelia, although in Earth time, it could have only been hours. Van had been busy with council meetings and with Fanelia's participation in the Zaibach clean-up project; fortunately I was able to work my way in convincing the castle workers to let me help around whenever Van's away. I have to admit, it was good that Van wasn't around often; I was able to think things over on my own pace and conduct my experiment without him knowing. What's left now to do is wait.

* * *

Turns out that sneaking behind someone else's back will never do you any good, which I learned the hard way. The bruises appeared the next day on my arms and on my upper back, some were reddish-brown and some were purplish-blue.

 _You won't be able to avoid the inevitable Hitomi._ I remember Merle saying when she found me yesterday littered with fallen books inside the castle's library where I was cleaning. I accidentally tripped over the rug and grabbed onto one of the shelves for support but ended up unshelving the entire wood board, sending layers of hard-bound books to rain down on me.

"You're bruised." Van looked surprised when we crossed paths down the hall. "What happened Hitomi?" he looked concerned.

There's no way I can hide or deny it now. "Well...yes. But I'm ok; it's a minor accident with the books yesterday, my bad." I tried my best to sound relaxed.

He didn't look too convinced. He held out his hand. "Come here."

I stared at his hand as if he was holding some creepy crawler out at me. "I'm fine Van." I let out a chuckle.

One eyebrow rose.

I didn't budge.

He walked closer, slowly. The twinkle in his eyes made me nervous.

"Alright." I blurted. My hands went up in defence in front of me. "It hurts a little."

He sighed. "I don't mind if you go about doing chores, but be careful Hitomi."

My mouth dropped; luckily I was able to quickly close it. His eyes told me knew about my little secret; he's the king of this castle after all.

Suddenly the image of the castle's garden flashed in my head. Without a moment to loose, I ran down the hall, passed through the back and out into the garden.

My heart was pounding wildly at my chest when I reached the spot; breathless as I knelt down on the grass and watched the last few strands of shimmering light fade into the air. Van came running seconds later but stopped on his tracks when he was a few feet away; I knew he saw it too.

I reached for the envelope that was sitting on top of the glass table in front of me. My heart ached and leapt for joy at the same time when I opened it. I saw a familiar stationery; it was one of Mom's cherished collections, and with my trembling hands I opened the letter and read.

 _My dearest Hitomi. I know that someday you will live your own life separate from us, that's part of life, part of growing up. We are happy when you are happy. You are such a special child Hitomi, your grandmother always says that too, remember? So I guess you are bound to have and lead an extraordinarily special life!_

 _Don't worry about us dear, as you have said we can always think of each other and do this little experiment of yours. :-)_

 _Yukari says she wishes you all the best, that she is happy you've gotten all of your memories back. She would most probably be back in London by the time you get this letter; she said her mission has been accomplished (funny girl). And oh, she says she expects you to send her something in the future when this experiment of yours succeeds. She also said you can thank her later. ^_^_

 _Don't worry about your job here, I'll take care of letting your superiors know of your "emergency." Trust me, when a mother does the talking, the discussion ends quickly. ;-)_

 _And most of all, I am happy to know that you have now understood what it meant to really love someone._

 _Always, Mom._

I held the letter tightly to my chest as my tears streamed silently down my cheeks.


	18. Chapter 16

**XVI**

"Now Hitomi don't be shy; just say what you like and don't like. I can return them to the shop owners no questions asked." Millerna swept her hands across the room where rolls upon rolls of fabrics were laid out.

She had been insisting for quite a while that I ought to be made new clothes, and that a lady's closet is never too full for new ones (I bet she even agrees with Merle regarding the matter of my track uniforms). And being a princess of a wealthy nation who also happens to have a rich merchant for a husband; she has conveniently hopped on to one of their many ships, hauled in a ton of merchandise and sailed to Fanelia to get the job started.

"What do you think of this?"

I shook my head awkwardly at a satiny looking fabric. I never liked satin; it clings to the body too much.

"How about this?" Merle raised a woolly fabric.

"No."

"You won't know if you won't try it. At least touch it."

"I don't have to touch it to know I won't like it."

"Ugh, alright. How about this?"

I looked closer at the material. It feels really soft and delicate but I still feel there's something off about it.

"Here, let me unroll it and drape it on you."

The look on their faces was enough to tell me that my suspicion was correct. Turns out it becomes sheer when light touches it; I can see my clothes underneath!

"We'll take that as a no." Millerna said as she tried to stop herself from laughing.

"I don't want any of these fancy, flashy kinds..." I trailed off, feeling slightly defeated.

"Okay, let's head on to the plain boring ones; no problem." Merle rummaged through the piles of fallen rolls of fabric on the floor. "Now let's see...you're okay with a little shimmer, right?"

I walked over to the other side of the room and ran my fingers over a couple of fabrics that were clustered together. "I like these."

"Hmm..." Millerna rested her chin on her hand and surveyed the room. "The fabrics from the Southern Isles didn't strike a chord with you. The flashy ones are out, so as the studded ones."

"These ones are good." I repeated, tugging on one of the rolls to show them what I like.

"And oh, layering! We must not forget about that. We need to choose complementing fabrics to layer one over the other."

I sighed. We can't even get pass through one fabric; how can we possibly get a complimenting one? "Princess Millerna, I don't mean to be rude but you did say I can choose what I like, isn't it?"

She turned her attention to me and then to the fabrics that I liked. "I had suspected you would be drawn to those."

"Hmmmm, passable." Merle commented as she inspected my choices.

"There's nothing wrong with wearing simple clothes Hitomi, but it would be nice to jazz it up sometimes. You know, some sparkle or lace maybe?"

"I do wear dresses back on Earth – I mean the Mystic Moon. It's just that the style is...well, different."

"Then why don't we commission one of your dressmakers to create styles according to the Mystic Moon's fashion?" Dryden's voice came from the door. "Apologies for startling you ladies; we don't mean to pry, but you left the door half-open and we can hear you halfway along the corridor." he grinned.

"Oh dear..." Millerna said in an audible whisper. She looked quite embarrassed but was able to recover swiftly. "Van, you might have a fabric or two in mind for Hitomi?"

"Nah, he doesn't." Dryden said quickly; even before Van got the chance to open his mouth. "He doesn't want to though, right Van?" his eyebrows went up meaningfully at him.

"It's settled then! I'll arrange for the dressmaker and we'll go from there." Millerna clasped her hands joyfully. Strangely she didn't question Dryden.

"I believe my wife and I will help ourselves to some refreshments. Merle if you would be so kind as to show us the way?" Dryden smiled at her before looking our way to say, "We'll leave you with the fabrics," he paused and whirled his forefinger around the room, "and discuss." Before turning towards the door with Millerna by his side.

I looked at Merle; she was grinning at me. I turned to Van, he looked thoughtful. I was confused. The door closed firmly at us.

* * *

"We'll be... discussing something?"

"Uh, yes..." Van said almost absentmindedly as his eyes moved around the room. He was clearly astounded by the amount of fabrics that were piled, rolled, draped and scattered around.

I took a seat on one of the chairs that wasn't half-buried with fabric. In my mind I had a pretty good idea what our discussion will be about. "It's regarding the incident at the garden, isn't it?" In all fairness to Van, he never did once question me for an explanation and it has been two days since.

"Oh, yes about that." He sounded like he just remembered it, that it wasn't what he was intending to talk about.

I put the thought aside, he looked interested enough since he immediately sat on top of a large roll of fabric nearest me.

"I got a letter from my Mom. That was the light you saw; it came from the Mystic Moon."

His eyes widened. "How did it happen?!"

"Well, we all know that Gaea is powered by the wishes and emotions of its people, right?" I paused to get a reaction from him. He nodded intently.

"Then I remembered two incidents that happened before, which proves just that." I raised two fingers for emphasis. "First was when I got Amano's message from my pager. I was already at Gaea then but the message still reached me. Second was when we were at the Mystic Valley, the time when I saw Allen's father transport his diary back to their house in Asturia, to his wife. That was when I realized Gaea's power can transport objects. It has transported me and my grandmother a couple of times, so naturally objects would be so much easier."

Van had an amazed look on his face; I tried hard not to laugh. "Was it easy? Can anybody do it?"

I rested my back on the chair. "Hmm, it was fairly easy for me because I'm quite used to it; I can picture the exact place where I want my letter to be sent. However, I had to give clear and specific instructions to my Mom on how to do it. The most challenging part is to describe to her how the garden looks like so she can better project it in her mind; then hope that it'll be enough to reach me. And so now, I therefore conclude that my little experiment from Gaea to the Mystic Moon is a success." I beamed at him.

"Wait, what do you mean experiment?" Van edged forward from the roll of fabric he was sitting on. "Did you...have you..." he was at a loss for words. The look on his face was priceless.

I felt my lips twitch. I couldn't hold it in any longer, so with my hand over my mouth, I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Van stood up now. "Hitomi, I don't see anything funny about conducting experiments, most of all if you're doing it without my knowledge."

I knew he was agitated; his voice had that warning tone in it. I figured that the mere mention of the word experiment still makes him uptight. I shook my head and coughed my remaining laughter away. "Okay, I'm alright now." I cleared my throat.

Van was gripping his hand at the backside of a chair; he was obviously expecting an explanation.

"Oh Van..." I smiled at him. "I wanted to know if it was also possible to transport something from Gaea to the Mystic Moon using the power of my wishes."

He was still waiting for further explanations.

"If you're thinking that my experiment had me do laboratory tests, the answer is no." I almost laughed again but managed to stop it. "And in case you're wondering if I had gone back to the Mystic Moon and then returned to Gaea, the answer is still a no. I have not left Gaea since I came that last day of the harvest festival."

Van closed his eyes for a moment and sighed in relief. He moved away from the chair he was recently gripping and paced back and forth on the small space of fabric-free floor that was between me and more fabrics.

I took a good, long look at him. His gentle, sometimes awkward and by default protective ways of letting me know he cares had led me into this roller coaster ride of my life. And thinking about how close I was into forgetting everything scared me so much it hurts. I would never want to lose that ever again.

"You know, now that I think about it; in order for me to get back my lost memories of Gaea I needed to return to Gaea, to where everything started." A smile curved up my lips. "A full circle."

Van abruptly stopped pacing. "A full circle?"

I edged forward from my seat; the realization filled me with so much joy. "Yes, that's how we say it in the Mystic Moon; it's a figure of speech."

"A figure of what?" Now he looked more confused.

"It's just a way we play with words to describe certain situations, to make it sound more dramatic." I grinned. "Anyway, coming to a full circle could mean a number of things, but in my case I have the most direct meaning. We know for a fact that a circle ends in the same place it started, and just as so with my forgotten memories of Gaea. I started in Gaea and I ended up back in Gaea to recover everything that I've forgotten." I finished with a self-satisfied smile. "It seems like people from the Mystic Moon have a strange way of expressing themselves." Van inclined his head as if to show how weirded-out he was.

Well people in Gaea have their fair share of weirdness by Earth's standards, but I decided to leave that discussion for some other day.

Van then walked to my direction and stopped right in front of me. I looked up at him; his face had the look of determination and the slightest hint of nervousness written on it. "You said you now remember all that you've forgotten, by that do you mean everything?"

I stared at him for a second, not knowing what to take of his question. "Yes. Everything." I answered.

"Then you would remember what I told you back then when we were in Asturia; inside that shed."

My eyes moved to the window as I recalled that incident; then it came to me. My back stiffened and my heart started to beat faster.

"I said something I didn't really mean and I want to apologize for that." His voice was steady; he meant it.

I was on the verge of feeling like a princess but in an instant my heart fell down to the floor. If there was any consolation, at least I was already sitting down; the fall would have been more painful. I vaguely felt my head nodding at him.

"I said I wanted your power. I know it's in the past now but I just want you to know that I regretted saying that."

I waved a hand and tried my hardest to put out a smile. "We're even, I slapped you pretty hard, remember?"

He gave me an awkward smile.

"Hitomi..."

"Huh?" I unconsciously looked up at him again.

"I'd like you to stay with me. Stay with me from now on that is."

His voice was wonderfully warm in my ears; he was looking straight at me with such sincere eyes. I suddenly felt like a princess again.

"I want you to stay with me." He said it without force unlike the last time. This time it was filled with hope and affection.

I felt my eyes start to water, but before I let the floodgates open I had to tell him.

"I want you."

We ended up saying it at the same time.

My tears turned to laughter. I stood up and went into his waiting arms.

"You planned that didn't you?" I accused him as I placed my chin on his shoulder.

He laughed, amused by the success of his plan.

I pinched him on the shoulder. "Don't do that again Van."

He gently pulled me away so he can look at my face. "If you promise not to forget me."

"I promise; I'll never forget you."

"And stay with me."

"And stay with you from now on."

He wrapped his arms around me again and held me tightly. I smiled happily as I rested my cheek on his shoulder and felt his heart beating strong and true against mine.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
